


Please Say You'll Think of Me

by Winndy



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Romance, some language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winndy/pseuds/Winndy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keira Day is a young Broadway actress who finally gets the role she has been dreaming of her entire life: Christine Daae in 'Phantom of the Opera'. It seems everything is bliss for the young woman, until she finds her life becoming disturbingly similar to the musical, and in ways she doesn't find comforting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I am Winndy and I wanna thank you for checking out my fan fic! This is... honestly the first fan fic I've really written, much less posted online.  
> It's a little untraditional in that it doesn't really use any canon characters from any work, yet still draws heavy inspiration from it. I suppose you could say this is a slight modern retelling of the infamous 'Phantom' story? I may tweak ratings, warnings and the like as I post up the chapters, but for now will leave it where it's at. (I certainly hope I'm doing this all right...)  
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Of course, I don't own Phantom, nor any of the music, movies, social media or the like that is mentioned in this work.

Chapter One:

It's been well over a week since the audition, and the suspense of waiting to hear the results has been killing me. It's been killing Phillip too, what with my pacing around the apartment, hardly getting any sleep, anxiously staring at my cellphone waiting for that callback. “It's going to be fine, Keira, I'm sure of it!” he would reassure me over and over. I'd bite my lip, look down, fiddle with my hair like I always do when I'm nervous or anxious. 

“I hope so. I just... I want this part so much.”

The role in question was that of Christine Daae, the soprano in Phantom of the Opera. It's been my dream to play as her, ever since I was small. In fact, I would even go so far as to say the musical was what got me so passionate about theater, drama and singing in the first place. It certainly helped that my parents have been supportive of me as well, encouraging me every step of the way. Mom would personally coach me in singing lessons, my father would play tunes on his violin so I had music to sing by. My dad and I... we had always been so close. I have many fond memories of him. From waiting backstage for him to finish up a concert with his orchestra, running and leaping into his arms as soon as the curtain fell, to him reading stories to me before bed. That closeness with him is definitely what makes him being gone all the harder. 

He had died when I was only thirteen. I always try to do my best for each and every performance I do to honor his memory. From plays in middle and high school, to small time roles in a number of theaters, to finally getting to Broadway itself. I haven't had many big roles, often just being a chorus girl or some extra, that was until Wicked. I had auditioned for Elphaba (for what I figured at the time, go big or go home right?) and while I didn't get her role, I was offered Glinda instead. I took it, of course. I guess it made sense for me to play the Good Witch, since the costume department would have it easy. Blonde hair and blue eyes? Check and check, no wig or contacts needed for me!

Yet even with such a role under my belt, Christine eluded me still. The Phantom of the Opera... it really has been a story that's mesmerized and haunted me. I still can recall being a little kid in the car, looking out the window and seeing the white mask advertised over one of the theaters. Seeing both enraptured and frightened me. I'd ask my mom and dad incessantly about it, eager to learn everything I could about it. It sparked my interest and curiosity like nothing had before, or even since. I read the book when I was older, got the original London cast recording and wore out the CD's from listening to them over and over. Copy whatever fan art I could find online to the hard drive of the computer, read all the fan fictions I could get my hands on, good or bad. It's almost embarrassing to say just how... obsessed I am with Phantom. Although I have to laugh at myself too, what with being a teenager and pitying 'poor Erik'. I would blame Christine for not staying with him, not understanding why she would choose to stay with 'boring, foppish Raoul'. How silly I was back then! I still love Erik as a character, he will always be a favorite of mine, but goodness knows now if I were in Christine's place, I would choose Raoul too. As the saying goes: 'cool motive, still murder'.

The phone started ringing. My head snapped over to the device buzzing on the counter top. I couldn't get to it any faster. Rushing over, I skidded across the floor, swiping it up from the kitchen counter and only getting a glance of the number to see that it was the company finally calling back. “Hello?” I asked, doing my best to keep my voice as smooth, calm and professional as I could.

“Yes, am I speaking with Miss Keira Day?” a man had asked. I licked my lips, instinctively nodding and realized there was no way he could see. “Yes, this is she.” I replied.

“Good, very good. Miss Day, I am calling to offer you the role of Christine Daae for out latest production of Phantom of the Opera. Would like to accept this role?”

I swore my heart skipped a bit, then it was pounding a mile a minute. Again I tried not to get over excited and scream back 'god yes!' to the poor man. Instead I let a smile form and gave a polite “Yes, I would be more than happy to accept.” as my response. Once more the man said 'very good', giving me details as to when rehearsals would start, take place and the whole nine yards. “Yes, thank you very much, have a nice one. Good-bye.” I bid, clicking off the phone and staring at it in my hand. I couldn't hold back my excitement any longer.

“Yes! God, YES! Fucking finally!” I whooped out, giving a shout and doing victory laps around the couch, uncaring for the moment what my neighbors thought in the room next door or below. I was laughing, crying, having to cough a bit to clear my throat I was so thrilled. Soon enough I was stooped over, having to catch my breath like I had run a marathon. As soon as Phillip had returned home from work I had pounced on him, smothering him with kisses and hardly letting him get a word in wondering what had happened.

“I got it! I got the part! I'm gonna be Christine!” I said, bouncing up and down giddily before him. He gave a sharp laugh then a happy smile before giving me a tight embrace. “Keira, oh that's great! I'm so, so happy for you! We should... no, NEED to go out and celebrate. This is big.”

The celebrating part wasn't surprising, but the going out was. I look at him for a moment, quizzical and possibly concerned. “Are you sure? Can we afford it?” Neither of us were the richest of folk. Sure, my newest role was definitely going to get me a pretty penny, but by no means I could suddenly be dropping hundred's on designer gowns or rare autographed books. Phillip looked at me kindly, giving that smile I so positively adored.

“It'll be fine Keira. You deserve a treat.”

I shook my head at him, but I gave in. “Alright,” I leaned over to give a peck to his cheek, “let me get my face on and some decent clothes, 'kay?” 

I knew I had a score of other people to give the news to too. Mom would be one of the first to hear, for sure. In fact, I made sure to bring my phone with me into the bedroom so I could give her a call. It rang a couple of times before it answered. “Keira! Hi sweetie! So what did you hear back?” mom always seemed able to tell what was on my mind or what I wanted to talk about, it was a special gift of hers. That smile overcame my mouth again as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Mom! I got it! I got Christine!” 

We both shared childish glee, squealing over the phone and she gave her fondest congratulations. “I'm so proud of you sweetie. You've worked hard to get this role and you deserve it. ...You know your father is proud too.” I smiled a bit more solemnly at that, nodding my head slightly, “Yeah, I'll... I'll have to go tell him too. He'd be happy to hear it.” I sat for another moment, silent, before mom said that she should let me go, that Phillip and I probably have plans. “We'll have to celebrate too! Okay, love you dear!” 

“Love you too mom!” 

I clicked off the phone, setting it down beside me before I began the process of picking just the right outfit, styling my hair, figuring out what exactly I wanted to do with my make-up. Another reason I loved Phillip was for his patience. He wouldn't question why I did this or that, why I didn't stick with the first or fourth shirt or skirt, although I knew that he would have the thought in mind. He just understood that it was important for me to do this, and it's something a lot of my past boyfriend's didn't get.

When I was finally ready, my curls as tamed as they were ever going to be, we headed out. “Daniel's?” Phillip asked when we were settled in the car. I gave him a smile that was tell tale to him for my thoughts on the matter and he gave a laugh. “Daniel's it is then.” 

Although there was some traffic, the evening couldn't have gone any more perfectly. We got a table surprisingly quickly despite no reservation, a kind waiter and just the two of us together. Our drinks were dropped off, a glass of wine for me and some coke for Phillip (since he was driving after all). We lifted our glasses, holding them outward. “To Phantom.” Phillip toasted and I flashed a grin.

“To Phantom.”

Clinking the glass together, I took a sip and sighed. Everything was coming up roses. My dad always told me to keep my chin up, and my dad was right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The grave before me read 'August “Gus” Day February 27th 1961 – December 2nd 2005 Husband, Father, Friend'. I set the flowers, pink tulips, before it, looking on it with as chipper of a smile as I could muster.

“Dad I...” I gave a pause, looking down at my small hands folded in my lap. The grass was a little damp as I sat on it but I didn't care. “I got Christine. I'm finally going to play as her in Phantom. I wanted to come and tell you and just...” The smile on my lips disappeared, my brow furrowing some as I sighed. “I miss you. I wish I could have told you when you were still... here.” 

I could feel tears stinging at my eyes, threatening to fall. _Dammit, no._ I thought, trying to rub away the need to cry with my hands. This was supposed to be happy news that I was giving dad, and it was happy. It was the happiest news I've gotten in a while. “Anyway. I just wanted to come by to tell you. I'm going to work hard, I'll make you proud dad, I promise.”

For a few more minutes I sat in front of the grave, enjoying the silence that was often so hard to find in New York. I pictured my dad with me, smiling and telling me 'you'll do great kiddo' like he always did. A little longer and I was up on my feet, brushing off stray bits of grass from my jeans. I made myself give another smile to my father's final resting place, nodding to the cold stone that marked it. I had to force myself to turn away and walk on before I grew too sentimental and really began crying. Katie and all the other girls' were waiting for me to meet up with them to celebrate my getting the role, and I certainly didn't want to be late!

* * *

The beginning of rehearsals was the next day. At red lights I would be looking down at my phone as it was giving be directions for where to go. It wasn't too much further until I would get to my destination. I actually did pass by the building, but found that there wasn't any parking nowhere close by. Giving an irritated huff, I drove around trying to find a spot but eventually settled for a space in a parking garage a few blocks away. After paying the fee, I was out and on my way. 

When there was a gap of cars, I jay walked across the street, hurrying along to make sure I got to the other side in time. Once I was safe on the sidewalk, I fished out my phone to check the time. It looked like I was going to arrive a little early, which was good. I tried to make my appointments at least ten or fifteen minutes early.

A bit stupidly, I wasn't quite looking where I was going and collided with someone. “Oh, I'm sorry!” I said, looking up at who I had bumped into. It was two people actually. One was a girl who looked to be about my age and my height, the other was a man who had to have been at least ten years older and... quite tall. Both had dark hair, with the girl's some what curly that went down to her mid-back and the man's to his shoulders. The most startling feature though were their eyes; both had this intense yellow color that were almost cat like.

“I'm sorry,” I apologized again, “I should have looked where I was going. I'm on my way to rehearsals.” At this the girl's eyes lit up, widening and she gave quite the smile. “Rehearsals? For Phantom?” she asked eagerly. I blinked, returning the smile and nodding. “Yes actually! I... I'm going to be Christine.” As happy as I was to have the role, and how many times I have told my friend's and family, it was weird to say it aloud to someone I just met. I hope I didn't come across as haughty, I didn't want to brag about it. The girl gave a squeal (or rather shriek) of delight, jumping a little.

“Oh my God! You're kidding me! I'm going to be Meg!” she said excitedly, still bouncing a bit in place. “Oh this is so exciting! Ah! I'm Molly by the way and this is.. Jack? Where are-- Oh there you are. This is my brother, Jack.”

“Jackson.” the man corrected. His hands were behind his back as he looked down at me. I kept a polite smile on yet I stiffened some as he stared at me. He had an intense and intimidating gaze, like he was looking straight through me, able to peer into my soul. I normally wasn't put off by anyone, but there certainly was some kind power held within the man, this 'Jackson', that was a little alarming. He gave a nod of his head, a small smile appearing ever so briefly across his mouth before it fell once more into a stern line; it was obvious that the guy didn't smile a lot. “How do you do?”

“Fine! Fine, just fine.” I said, perhaps a bit awkwardly while I tucked back a curl behind my ear. Molly rolled her eyes, waving her hand and taking me gently by the arm.

“Oh ignore him. Come on, we can walk together! You have to tell me what else you've been in!” the dark haired girl said, leading me along and continuing to chatter on, forgetting what she had just asked of me. “I've only been extra's in most productions, although I managed to score a few larger roles... Oh I'm so nervous! But in a good way! Oh my God I just... you're CHRISTINE that is so cool! You're going to be perfect, I mean, you got the hair and everything! But well, they may wanna make your hair brown. But wasn't she blonde in the book? Jackson? Is that right? Yeah? Yeah! Well, maybe the costume department won't have as much work to do for you!”

I let Molly talk much of the time as we walked along, since it was clear she wanted to, with her brother following close behind us. She certainly was quite the chatterbox, but I didn't mind at all. When I was able to get a word in about anything she would get more excited and I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. I could tell that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

When we arrived at the right building, we headed inside and I approached the reception desk. “Excuse me?” I asked, getting the attention of the woman behind the counter, “we're here for Phantom rehearsals. Could you point us to where it's at?”

The woman looked up, giving a nod of her head and a smile. “It's up on the third floor, second door to your left.”

“Ah, thanks!” I said, giving a wave and going along with the siblings to the elevator. Stepping inside, I pressed the button for the third floor. For the short ride up, I would glance over to Molly and Jackson, but more so to the latter. He held a rather dignified pose, didn't slouch at all. Really, as I looked him over, he kind of reminded me of a modern Mr. Darcy. He certainly held that somewhat posh gentlemanly air to him, and there was no denying that he was handsome. _Yet he's so serious! I'm glad Phillip isn't like that!_ Almost as if he read my thoughts, his gaze flickered over to me and I quickly looked away and ahead, a little ashamed that I was caught staring. 

The elevator bell rang, signifying that we reached our floor and opened its doors. We walked out, following the instructions of the lady at the reception desk went along to the second door at the left. Inside, there were already a few people chatting amongst themselves. A man took notice of our party, flashing a grin and walking over.

“Ah, good to see more people! Who are you all to play?” he asked, his smile so bright that I couldn't help but return with one of my own. 

“I'm Keira and I'll be Christine. This--”

“I'm Molly, I'll be Meg!” the other girl had interjected before I could introduce her. The man smiled, nodding to each of us before his gaze looked behind us, settling on Jackson. I stepped a little to the side to get a better vantage point between the two men.

“Good good, I'm Gerald and I'll be Firman. What about you, sir? What's your role in Phantom?”

Jackson seemed to consider something for a moment, his expression neutral. But he once more gave that small hint of a smile and shook his head. “I'm afraid not.”

“He wouldn't listen to me,” Molly started, mine and Gerald's gaze focusing on her now, “I told him that he should audition, for the role of the Phantom. I tried to convince him but...” she shook her head, giving quite the sigh as she shuffled over to her brother's side while Jackson's expression seemed to flicker to that of something like annoyance. “He has quite the set of pipes, he's just afraid to use them.”

“I'm not _afraid_ of anything.” Jackson said a bit coldly, reaching over to give Molly a light shove which she had protested some. He smirked down at his little sister before looking between Gerald and I. “I simply believe that if I were to join the production, I might be unable to break character, and we wouldn't want another shattered chandelier now would we?”

I paused, before I and the others gave a laugh. It was certainly a surprise to see that Jackson held a sense of humor, although it was a delightful one. I guess I shouldn't be so quick to judge a book by its cover. 

“I must be off, I have errands to run” he declared, turning to look to Molly, “I'll pick you up once rehearsals are over. Do text me if it ends early, please. Keira,” he turned to look at me, once more giving me that piercing gaze of his that I found so rattling, “it was lovely to meet you. Enjoy the rehearsals.” now he turned on his heel and departed. 

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Looking to Molly and Gerald, I gave them a smile. “So, are our Raoul and Phantom here yet?”

“'Fraid not. Although I have heard that traffic has been heavy in parts of the city. Could be that they're caught up in that.” Gerald said, guiding the two young women to be introduced to the rest of the troupe that was there. Everyone was quite kind and very excited to meet Molly and I. It was lovely talking and meeting everyone, but I did find myself straying back to the dark-haired girl, talking to her more and more over... anything and everything. As I listened to her, I found it remarkable how different she was from her brother. Phillip has an older brother and sister and they all certainly have their differences. But even they weren't such stark contrasts of each other like Molly and Jackson were. It made me ask that question to myself of just what it was like to have a brother or sister. From the way that Molly would talk of her brother though, it did sound like that they were close, so that was good.

“Jackson and I live together, and he's always been there for me. He can be a bit... ya know, but he's nice to have around. Sometimes. He can be such a stick in the mud though! He needs to get out more!” she said with a huff, rolling her eyes and shaking her head with enough vigor to make her dark curls whip around her head. 

“He's just an introvert, I think, nothing wrong with that.” I said, “I have a friend, Ellen, that's like that. She comes out with me and my other girl friends, but usually prefers quiet nights at home. And that's totally cool.”

It wasn't too much longer before everyone else arrived, including the director, our Raoul and Phantom. Everyone grew quiet as the director gathered out attention, introducing themselves as Harriet. Even though many of us had already given our names to each other, we went around in a circle, giving a brief blip of who we were, other productions we had done and by Harriet's request, a favorite food. It was a means to get a glimpse of everyone's personality, it was something popular to do when a troupe was introducing themselves to each for the first time. When all was said and done, we were each handed a copy of the score and script. I started looking it over, although I had the near entire thing memorized from my obsession with listening to it and watching past productions. Still, always good to read the official document to make sure one hadn't missed anything. 

Much of the day was spent reading the script, going through the entire performance to get a basic idea of the play, and Harriet discussing with us about particular scenes. When we had extra time, a few of us tried singing some lines, acting out scenes. There was laughter as a number of us got our tongue tied or slipped up on giving a line properly. It certainly looked like that this was going to be a good group to work with and I couldn't wait to see how everything would unfold.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

 

Time certainly flies when one is having fun, and I certainly have been having a blast. The hours went by in a blur, yet it didn’t feel at all like it was late into the afternoon when we wrapped up our first day. Everyone was gathering their things, heading out whilst bidding good-bye to each other. I was standing with Jude and Jasper, the two men who played the Phantom and Raoul respectively. Both were kind and wonderful folk, I couldn’t wait to really get going in working with them.

 

“See you next time!” I told them, giving a wave and looking to find my newly acquired friend. Molly was looking at her phone, fiddling with it when I came up alongside her. “Today was a good start, wasn’t it?” I asked. Looking up, Molly flashed a smile and lowered her phone.

 

“Totally! You’ve already got Christine down girl!”

 

I smiled sheepishly at that, again indulging in my little habit in playing with my hair. “I, well… I don’t know. It’s only the first DAY. I think you’ve got Meg’s vibe pretty good.” Molly gave a scoff to me at that, flipping her hand a bit in the air.

 

“What? No way. Did you listen to how many times I fudged up on my lines? I couldn’t sing ‘where in the world’ properly.” she said with a laugh as we walked out together, taking the elevator on down to the first floor.

 

“Oh don’t be ridiculous. I mean, everyone messed up a few times. Poor Jasper sputtered quite a few of Raoul’s lines. And Jude with the Phantom! He couldn’t stop laughing over 'The Point of No Return’ scene.” I said, hoping that I could encourage a bit of self esteem for Molly.

 

Going along, I noticed a familiar buzzing coming from my purse. Fishing my phone out, I saw that it was Phillip calling. “Ah sorry, it’s my boyfriend.” I said before tapping at the screen to answer.

 

“Hey! What’s up?”

 

“Hi! Just calling to see how the day went, and what to do about dinner.” Phillip said over the line.

 

“Ah, awesome. Really well! I think I’ve already made friends with… a lot of the cast members!” I said and heard Phillip give a laugh.

 

“Oh you always do. So I was thinking about cooking up some chicken? I can’t decide on how though. What are you thinking?” I paused at his question, looking up and biting my lip slightly.

 

“Teriyaki sounds good. Oh, but so does fried, or roasted! You know I love anything and everything that you make!”

 

“That doesn’t really help you know!” he said, yet in a light and playful manner, “I’ll do fried. Wild rice sound good? And broccoli?”

 

“Sounds perfect dear.”

 

“Alright. I’ll see you when you get home. I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Bye!”

 

Clicking off, I shoved the phone back in my purse and gave Molly an apologetic look. “I’m sorry about that! Hey, that reminds me,” I got out my cell again, “we should totally swap phone numbers. We can call and text, plan get togethers. Oh, we should totally go out for some coffee!”

 

Molly’s face lit up and she was quick on the draw for getting out her own phone. “Yes, definitely. Oh my God, but how cool is it that your boyfriend cooks though? That’s just so sexy, unf. I wish more men in my life could do that.” Those last comments of hers I couldn’t help but give a laugh while I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. She was right though, it was rather sexy that Phillip could cook. It worked out perfectly between us too, since I was a disaster in the kitchen. About the only thing I could make were some cookies, then follow the basic instructions of popping in stuff for the microwave. Otherwise, I was helpless. Phillip and I had our own joke about how I would tell him to get back into the kitchen if he was out of it, and he’d tell me to 'get out of the kitchen woman!’ when I was in it. Such quips never failed to produce smiles on our faces.

 

Exchanging numbers, we both quickly added one another to our list of contacts, even sending a quick test text to each other to make sure everything was in order. Someone came through the front door then and looking up to see who it was, it was Jackson. He wore a black blazer and his hair was in state of some disarray yet still somehow looked dignified. Spotting us, he gave a smile and began walking over.

 

“Woah look at you! You’re in a good mood, meet someone new?” Molly had asked, swaying on the tips of her toes as she regarded him and kept her balance. The man shook his head, still presenting her with a smile that certainly made his character seem.. warmer, more approachable.

 

“No, I’m just glad to see that rehearsal went so well. You know how I feel about you being off on your own. Just… if things had gone south…” I narrowed my eyes at him a little as he drifted off, not finishing with that train of speech. Seemed like he was… rather protective of his little sister. It made sense, certainly, but what bad thing did he think could happen at rehearsal? Jackson now looked over to me, that smile still present on his lips but it seemed more like a polite front for me than that of the warm feelings he showed to his sister. Again, sensible, since we had just met.

 

“Hello Keira. I trust you had a good time as well? …Molly here didn’t bother you too much did she?” he asked, giving a pat on the other young woman’s shoulder as she shot him a glare. I smiled, shaking my head and holding up a hand.

 

“Oh no, not at all. Molly was great. She did Meg well, even if she says otherwise.” I said, giving a playful smile to her. “Really, I’m glad to have someone like her in the production. Everyone is great though. So nice and friendly. And talented!” I clapped my hands together, making a delighted noise. “I can’t wait until we really get going, when we’re singing and acting and just… have the ball rolling. This is going to be an awesome production, I just know it.

 

“Well, I should get going. Phillip is expecting me. Molly, let’s arrange to get together for some coffee.” I said and the other girl gave a nod in agreement.

 

“Definitely! See you around! For coffee or rehearsal, whichever comes first!” she said as we exited from the building, the siblings going one way and I the other in the direction of my car.

 

It was impossible to be in any kind of bad mood while I was driving home. I finally got my dream role. Everyone in the cast was splendid and I was making more friends. _I’m gonna do you proud dad, just you wait._

 

Pulling into my designated space for the apartments, I hurried on up home, finding Phillip in the kitchen preparing the dinner we had discussed earlier. He looked up as I had come in, giving one of his signature smiles.

 

“Welcome home! How did rehearsal go?”

 

I shouldered off my purse and jacket, leaving them on the couch for the moment as I sat down to take my shoes off. “Oh, good! Really good! Everyone is awesome. I actually bumped into the girl that’s going to play Meg on the way. Her name is Molly, and she’s a delight! She has an older brother, Jackson. They’re as different as night as day! She’s really… peppy and cheerful and fun. Jackson…” I paused. Knitting my brow together, I tried to think of terms that weren’t unpleasant on how to describe the man. “He’s rather quiet and kind of serious. A bit stoic. But, I think he’s a good person. He has a sense of humor, it’s just buried deep. He’s not a part of the cast though.”

 

I then explained a bit more of the details, of who the other members were, what we did and just emphasizing how much fun I had. “Well what about you? Another fun filled day in the world of retail?”

 

Phillip’s shoulders slumped at that, he gave a shake of his head yet still kept that smile. “Same shit, different day. As always. I had that lady come back. You know, the phone lady?”

 

I lifted my brows to him, my eyes going wide slightly. “You mean the one who keeps buying prepaid phones, then returning them because they’re 'too hard’ to work out?” At that Phillip gave a nod of confirmation and I let out a groan. “Oh my god! I don’t do your job or deal with her and I’m pissed with her! Can’t someone just tell her to bug off?”

 

Phillip sighed as he turned a couple of dials on the stove, moving one pan from a burner to another. “No, since she hasn’t really done anything 'wrong’. The guys back in electronics have explained to her over and over what to do. They even showed her, slowly, a step by step process!” he shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment. “Some people just shouldn’t ever bother with technology, I swear.”

 

I got up from my seat on the couch, walking over and putting my hands on his shoulders to massage them some. “Well, it’s over now for today at least yeah? We can have some dinner, you can play some Smash Bros. Or Battlefront. Or whichever. Alright?” He turned a bit to look at me. He was short for a guy, just a little above my own 5'4’’ height but he was still attractive, I thought. He wasn’t thin nor was he overweight. Just the right amount I guess. I think my favorite feature about him, besides his smile, were his eyes. They’re this deep, rich brown and they’re so kind. I could look at them forever. We shared a kiss, parted ways after a moment. “I love you.” I told him, holding his gaze just for a little longer.

 

“I love you too.”

 

I heard those words from him all the time but they still made my heart go aflutter. I really did love Phillip.

 

Sitting back on the couch, I looked over the script, reading over some of the first notes I already jotted down for Christine. I wanted to play her like how she was in the book. Still naïve, certainly, but with a backbone. It makes me sad that people forget that about her. She’s such a strong character! She’s really the hero of the whole story. She saves… everyone actually. She protects Raoul, she redeems the Phantom, all through her own strength of character and her own compassion. Hell, in the book too she saves dozens of people from getting blown sky high. Really, she’s kind of a role model to me, way more than any Disney Princess that’s for sure. _It’d be funny if Disney did make her a princess._ I thought. But then again, they would probably just make Erik a straight up villain, and that wasn’t the whole point of his character. He was able to garner sympathy, despite the evil of his actions.

 

Once dinner was all ready I helped Phillip with setting the table and putting the food out. He insisted on getting some glasses and wine out to toast for a 'good first day of rehearsal’ and I let him. As always, the food was amazing and wonderful and so good. Our chatter was light hearted and fun, each of us just talking about humorous things that came to mind. I gathered up all the dishes once we had finished eating, putting away leftovers and rinsing them a bit before putting them in the dishwasher while I heard the music starting up from one of Phillip’s gaming consoles. I played some video games, but not to the extent that Phillip would.

 

He had only played for a little while however, soon calling me from out of the bedroom while I was looking over the script to come into the living room. “What?” I asked, coming over and giving a cry when he tugged me down and onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close and I leaned into him. Letting out a sigh of contentment we just cuddled for a good part of the night.

 

* * *

 

It had been a couple of days since the first rehearsal. Today I really had no plans beyond practicing lines in front of the bathroom then when I got tired of that, wasting away on the internet, either on FaceBook or scrolling through Tumblr. I would get a bug to play one of Phillip’s video games, usually something pretty casual like Animal Crossing or Mario. But there were days I played something a little more 'hardcore’ like Smash Bros. Or even Bayonetta. I rather liked that game actually. It was refreshing to see a woman be the hero, and a sexy, confident one at that.

 

A little after noon I got a text from Molly, spontaneously asking if I wanted to meet with the 'Cullen siblings’ for coffee. I had to pause for a moment on what she was talking about, why she was referencing Twilight. _What is she…? Oh, wait, their eyes. Duh._ The feature I found startling yet intriguing about them? That one? Yeah. I of course sent a text back that I was more than happy to meet with them for coffee. We arranged a meeting place and set the time to just about an hour from now.

 

Phillip was at work, and I sent him a quick text letting him know where I was going, in case I was out for a little longer than expected and he didn’t find me home. With that, I got myself spruced up and out the door.

 

The parking gods did not decide to give me the good grace of finding a decent spot in a timely manner however. I swore I drove around for far longer than I cared to just to find something manageable. Yet perhaps I had spoken too soon, since it seemed like the clouds parted and Heaven showered its light down to reveal a space just the right size for me and a door down from the café I would be meeting Molly and Jackson at. I took the chance, parking my car before jogging out and locking it up. I took a look around when I stepped through the café’s doors, the bell jingling and seeing the frantic waving of Molly at a table by one of the windows. Smiling, I headed on over.

 

“Didja like that text? That’s what I call us, cause we totally have vampire eyes.” the dark-haired girl said with a laugh.

 

“I never tire of it.” Jackson mumbled sarcastically, briefly looking up at me before looking down at a newspaper, folding it in half to get a better grip on it.

 

“I got a good laugh out of it,” I told Molly, “But I gotta admit, I had to pause and think about why you made that reference.” I ignored Jackson’s snarky little quip, instead taking off my jacket and laying it over the back of a chair. “I’ll be back. I’m gonna get a mocha.”

 

Walking over to the order counter, I looked up at some of the options, as well as down at the baked goods held behind some class. I saw a rice krispie treat with my name written all over it. I made my order as soon as it was my turn, with my drink and snack handed to me on a small plate. Fishing out a five and some one’s, I paid the amount while stuffing some bills into their tip jar. Soon I had rejoined with the so-called 'Cullen’ siblings.

 

“How have you been since rehearsal?” Molly asked when I sat down, “You’re going to the one that’s next week, right? What’s-his-face has already called out for the week!”

 

“Manny.” Jackson muttered without having looked up whilst Molly was stirring in some sugar into her own coffee.

 

“Ah, yes, thank you! Manny! Yeah he’s already sick, it’s just sucky.”

 

“The man developed a rather nasty case of streptococcal pharyngitis.” Jackson said with a slight huff, giving a glance to his sister while she had made a mutter of him being 'so pretentious’ under her breath. I honestly didn’t know what Jackson meant by… strep… whatever it was called. It sounded bad however.

 

“That really is too bad,” I started with a note of sympathy. It always did suck to have to call in sick for much of anything. “It did sound like he was coming down with something last session though.”

 

There was a bit of tension in the air, so I thought, just from the snarky quips that the brother and sister pair had given. I sipped some of my mocha, trying to think of some topic to lighten the mood some.

 

“So Molly!” I started, getting the dark-haired girl’s attention, “It’s really cool that we’re a part of Phantom and all but… It’s not like our lives revolve just around it. What I mean is, uhh, what to you two do? Hobbies, ya know? Well, for me I like to read, and watch some movies. Fantasy, mystery and… err, romance are some of my favorite genres.” I played with a lock of my hair as I kept my gaze on Molly, and she seemed to be listening to what I was saying, what with staring at me intently and intrigued. “It’s a little embarrassing to say I like romance aloud,” I said with a small laugh, “I’m such a sucker for it. Grand gestures and flowers and the like.”

 

“No, no, it’s fine!” Molly assured me, “I mean, some romance stuff is cute. Or at least funny if it’s really cheesy.” I smiled at that, nodding in agreement.

 

“True, true. Let’s see… well, I play some video games, I guess. But they’re all Phillip’s. My, ah, boyfriend.” I reaffirmed, just in case Molly had forgotten, and I don’t think I had spoken of him to Jackson yet. “Anyway, enough about me, let’s go on to you two!”

 

I tried leaving the question open ended for either of them to jump in, but as I had figured it was Molly who took the bait. She certainly was the more outgoing one between her and Jackson. Which again made me wonder just why he had decided to come along in the first place. He didn’t seem like the type to enjoy going out much. I could easily just picture him sitting for hours on end before a fire reading a thick book. Then I remembered that comment he had made when picking Molly up from rehearsal, how protective he seemed. That was probably the reasoning, to hang behind her like a shadow and keeping an eye out for her. Personally, I’d get sick quick of someone hanging over my shoulder like that all the time, and a brother like Jackson would make it more trying. _Probably makes meeting people rather difficult, and trying to get a date impossible._ Now that thought brought on a whole new line of thinking: did either of them have a certain someone in their life? It didn’t look like it, which seemed like a shame. Molly was definitely fun to be around, lively and lovely. Jackson… he has that whole gentlemanly vibe going for him, and that’s attractive for sure. I doubt he casually dates. _I wonder what he would be like if he actually fell for someone? …Would he become a bumbling and stuttering mess?_ I smiled at the thought, for it definitely would be good if the guy could find someone to make him happy.

 

“Well, when I’m home this one is gone a lot of the time,” Molly said, jerking her thumb over to Jackson, “but it’s cool. I just sit by, painting or watching shows on Netflix.”

 

I rose my eyebrows at that. “You paint? Woah that’s awesome! I wish I could do art. I remember doing drawing in school but… I sucked! I couldn’t even do a stick figure justice!” I shook my head some, letting out a huff. “Phillip draws sometimes and he’s pretty good. He does like… weird… _things._ I’m not sure how to describe it. It’s very surreal what he draws.”

 

Molly grinned, nodding and propping her arms up on the table. “Oh that’s neat. Cooks and draws? You’ve really got quite the winner there, Keira!” At that I had to glance down to my rice krispie, which still was untouched. I picked it up and took a bite to save myself from making some comment that could embarrass myself. “I like to paint people, and some landscapes,” Molly continued, “and I used to go out too but… well, I had a bit of a bad time that prevented me from doing it again.”

 

That garnered a quizzical look from me. I opened my mouth to ask what had happened before Jackson had lowered his paper some to interject.

 

“You had a drinking problem.”

 

Molly shot him a look, scoffing. “Ugh it was one time!” she turned her head back to face me, rolling her eyes some, “One time. I swear. It was at this party, I had blacked out. I was like… eighteen. Now I only drink casually and often just at home. Do you ever go out? Oh, we could have a girl’s night! Invite some of the dancers and chorus girl’s from the troupe. Dance and party the night away it’d be great. Oh! Wait! Or, we could rent out a venue someplace, have the whole cast there and it’d be one big party! Did you ever do that with any of your other groups?”

 

I had taken another bite of my sweet, holding a hand over my mouth as I chewed, swallowing after a moment to then respond to Molly. “I go out some times with a few of my girl friend’s. Some drinks, dancing, socializing. It’s fun. We’d have karaoke nights too and I liked that but… I’ve been banned from it.” I gave another small laugh, “Everyone else found it unfair of me, and that I’d just make everyone 'look bad’. I… guess it is a little in poor taste to be the only professional singer in the group.” I took a sip of my mocha before continuing. “But, well, it’s good that nothing bad happened at that party to you, right? You had your brother looking out for you. It’s good to have that, someone watching your back. That’s what me and my friends do. We have fun, sure, but you can’t ever be too careful.” Saying that now, I guess I had to give Jackson some credit for deciding it was a good idea to hover over her. I doubt any guy would try anything with Molly with her brother glaring at them the whole time. And as they say, beware the quiet ones.

 

“Having a party with everyone else would be neat! We can bring up the idea at the next rehearsal. Imagine it being a masquerade. That’d be fitting, wouldn’t it?” I said with a chuckle before jumping a little in my seat and pointing a finger up. “Oh! Or we could do a _murder_ mystery party. When I was in Wicked we did that, it was a blast.”

 

I looked back over to Jackson. He hadn’t been participating in this particular conversation thus has been quiet for a while. He’s seemed… pretty absorbed in his paper. Molly caught me looking over to her brother then in one swift and sudden motion, snatched the newspaper out of his hands to tuck it under her arm nonchalantly. Jackson’s face contorted some with anger.

 

“Molly! I was reading that!”

 

“You’re being rude and not participating in the conversation!”

 

I sat back, my lips drawn into a line as I silently watched them bicker back and forth for a minute or two. I guess maybe it is a blessing that I don’t have any brothers or sisters of my own. The siblings argument died down eventually, Molly taking up her mug to drink from it while Jackson sat with a stern and cold expression over his features. I caught his gaze, smiling to him while placing my hands up on the table. I leaned forward, inclining my head and tried to show as much interest as I could. Honestly, I was interested in what more I could learn from Jackson.

 

“So, uhh, I was wondering what you liked to do Jackson? Do you paint like your sister? Or some other kind of art?”

 

His features softened as he blinked. He actually looked a little taken aback, speechless even. “Well, I…” He hesitated a moment, seeming to gather up his thoughts while deciding on what to say. I just waited patiently, trying not to stare so intently as to make him feel more nervous or on the spot than he probably already was. Seeing him like this was actually a bit telling in of itself. It further emphasized my guess that he was an introvert, and not at all used to (or liking) social situations. I felt like it humanized him some too, that he wasn’t just some stoic and stony individual.

 

“Singing, mostly… That or I busy myself with repairing antique items. It’s… more of a side job, hobby really, but I find the work fulfilling.” he spoke softly, a little abashedly. My smile widened and my face lit up to hear that. Molly did mention that he could sing, but it was nice to hear Jackson confirm it for himself.

 

“That’s wonderful! I’d love to hear you sing some time. If you want to, of course. I’m not going to force you or anything.” I said, holding up my hands in a sort of surrender like pose. To this he looked a little embarrassed, breathing out slowly while his brow scrunched together.

 

“Yes, well, perhaps one day.” he said again in a soft tone of voice, hurriedly looking out the window. I should have taken this as a sign to leave him be, but there were a couple more things I wanted to ask. There was something I really needed to know.

 

“So for the antiques… is it like a sort of business you run? What kind of things do you repair?”

 

Jackson had lifted up his coffee mug to take a sip from it before suddenly setting it down and lifting a hand to cough a bit. I gave him a worried look but the moment passed quickly enough and he regained himself. Clearing his throat he looked back to me, settling his hands on the table, pressing the palms flat together. His hands were thin and the fingers exceptionally long. They reminded me of a pianist’s hands.

 

“It is a sort of business, yes. I don’t charge any kind of outlandish fees however. As I explained, I see it as more of a hobby. Molly and I live comfortably enough where we don’t really need the extra money. Oftentimes I repair old clocks and pocket watches, but folk will bring in other bits and baubles of old inventions that weren’t ever really mass produced. It’s always interesting to see those. I… I enjoy taking things apart to see how they tick. The more difficult, the better. It’s just a bonus when I get to do that for a customer.”

 

I listened as Jackson explained his interests, really finding it fascinating. At his mentioning of being well off, admittedly I felt a little envious. I had never been around money when growing up. My parents weren’t abysmally poor no, we had the basics of what we needed. But if there were special things we wanted, we’d really have to save up for them. My eyes widened some as he had mentioned he would repair a number of gadgets and gizmo’s. That was just the answer I was looking for! “That’s perfect! Actually, I may have to take you up on your services. I have this cute music box that my parents got for me as a birthday gift when I was a kid. I loved it. It was well painted, acted like a little jewelry box and has this spinning ballerina figurine at the top while the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy played. It stopped working years ago unfortunately. I’ve been meaning to try and find someone to see if they could fix it but just haven’t had the time. I’ll… I’ll have to see of bringing it to you. Maybe you can fix it.”

 

The look Jackson gave me was unlike any I had seen on him before. It was curious, almost in a child-like fashion, then he smiled at me with that same, small smile he had given me before. “I’d be happy to. …So how long have you been performing?” he asked after having given a pause. It sounded like he really wanted to turn the conversation away from himself, and I would indulge him on that. I had to stop to really think on his question however.

 

“Do you mean in general or professionally? As a profession for like… four or five years, abouts? I started as soon as I graduated high school. But I’ve been acting and singing way before that, all my life actually. Just… there’s something magical about going up on stage, becoming someone else entirely, even if only for a couple of hours. I think it’s magical for other people too. When I look out to the theater of people, watching the crowds laugh at funny scenes, cry when tragedy strikes… it’s a whole new world when a play, show or musical is being performed. Now, I like movies, don’t get me wrong but I think stage production is just more… _personal_ , you know? Cause you’re there. You’re seeing everything unfold right in front of you!”

 

As I spoke I knew I was getting more excited as I talked about my passion for the theater. My hands were moving expressively, and I was speaking just a little faster. Neither Jackson or Molly seemed to mind however. They seemed engrossed with what I was discussing.

 

“Jack you should have seen, _heard_ her at rehearsal. She did such… a phenomenal job.” Molly said before giving a wistful sigh. “I hope to sing like that one day.”

 

“Molly, you already sing well!” I said, a little flustered. I didn’t have doubts about my singing ability no, but I guess I’ve always been rather humble about them. I always got bashful whenever anyone gave me great praise about it. “You really do and I just… I want to do Christine justice. Not… not that I think no one has before, but when I play her, I want to portray her the very best that I can.”

 

Pausing, I licked my lips, tucking some of my curls behind my ears. “Christine has been my dream role ever since I was little. Her character… it’s what I’ve been shooting for my entire life. To play as her on Broadway, that was my goal. But it was always like… how a star guides one in the sky, up there giving hope but unobtainable for me. Now that I’m actually… going to play her it’s just… It’s a bit overwhelming at times actually.” Some locks of hair fell into my eyes as I was looking down and I reached up to push them back. I realized I was being kind of rude so I looked back up to see both Molly and Jackson regarding me with their utmost attention. That was both a comfort to know I still held their interest but also embarrassing. What has come over me to admit this to them?

 

“I do appreciate the compliment though Molly, I really do.” I smiled to her, “It… reminds me that I really did work hard to get the part of Christine and I am… deserving of it. Though everyone in the cast has been excellent so far, _including_ you. Like Maggie, the woman who plays Carlotta? She’s a riot! She captures that haughty, vain diva so well! Then Jude and Jasper…” It was my turn now to give a wistful sigh. “Oh they both do the Phantom and Raoul so well. Just sound… positively amazing. When they get their lines right, of course.” I shared a look with Molly, who gave a grin and we both collapsed into a fit of giggles.

 

“Oh man. Jasper is so hot.” Molly said as she leaned back in her chair, looking up to the ceiling. “Although Jude isn’t bad looking by any means either. And both are such gentleman! Then the guy who plays Piangi… David was his name?” she glanced to Jackson briefly and he gave a nod to confirm her question, “Yes, he’s an absolute sweetheart. I mean, he sits back all quiet like but then when he was asked to come up and sing some parts, he just… he totally nailed the whole cocky and douchey personality of Piangi! It’s great!”

 

I nodded along to Molly’s words, agreeing whole heartedly. Taking another sip of my mocha, swallowing it down I spoke again. “I think we should plan a little get together with us, Molly. Like… we could have dinner, hang out and practice some of our lines!” Molly’s face lit up at the suggestion, and she slapped her hands down on the table, rattling the mugs somewhat.

 

“That’s a great idea! Oh, we can have it at our place. Wouldn’t that be nice Jack?” Molly gave a glance to her brother, who held a bit of a stoic expression. He lifted a brow, giving a look between the two of us before nodding his head in agreement. Although the look he was giving now didn’t seem… enthusiastic about the arrangement. Molly seemed to ignore it however, now putting the newspaper back on the table. I eyed it for a moment then looked up to her.

 

“Could I see that for a moment?” I asked, gesturing to the paper.

 

“Of course! We’re done with it.” she said, sliding the paper to me. I heard a noise of distaste come from Jackson. Looking up to him he was giving a face that was… it was very much like a pout, and it looked comical to see it on a grown man. I could feel my lips curl into a smile and I had to resist the urge to laugh.

 

“Oh don’t pout like that Jackson, you look a good twenty years older when you do.” Molly said and her elder brother muttered something under his breath before suddenly giving a yelp and jerking in his seat. I blinked and look to Molly who held a devilish grin while she winked at me.

 

“He’s quite ticklish.” she murmured, “Jackson needs to be bothered constantly to be kept on his toes. He grows ever so dull and lifeless otherwise! So, I’m counting on you to do that for me if I’m not around, okay?” I had to give a laugh at that, shaking my head some.

 

“Oh I don’t think I could do that! I don’t think you’re so dull and lifeless, Jackson. What you’ve told me about your hobbies sounds pretty interesting to me!” I said, looking to the man with a kind smile. He stiffened some in his seat, hurriedly looking out the window. That confused me some. Did I say something wrong? I hope not, I don’t mean to offend him!

I unfolded the paper before me and started to scan the columns for any interesting news. I didn’t find anything of note for a bit. There was something about a restaurant closing down, some star athlete leaving some team or another. Pretty standard stuff, until I got to the fifth page. The headline for a particular article made my heart sink and I gave a frown at the inky letters.

 

'Hangman Killer Still Loose!’ was the title. “Oh no…” I said in a hushed tone.

 

“What is it?” Molly asked, concerned.

 

“It’s of… that murderer, the Hangman Killer they call him.” I started, taking a pause to read the article some. “They… they found another body. In the… like they’ve found the others. And still no leads to… who’s doing it.”

 

The Hangman Killer has been someone that’s been on the darker parts of people’s minds in New York for some time now. Unfortunately with big cities there always was some awful crime happening. Stealing, a shooting, arson, murder… But this has been something which I know has kept people on edge. We haven’t had a prominent serial killer like this in… a while, and certainly not one where the police haven’t caught him yet. It certainly made me shiver to think of the idea that I had passed by him in broad daylight. Or worse, at night, and for whatever reason he didn’t see fit to tag me as a target.

 

“Those poor people…” Molly said, sharing the same worried tone as I did. “They say the killer strangles them and leaves them…” she trailed off and didn’t finish her sentence, which I’m glad for.

 

“It is a shame, truly.” Jackson said, shaking his head slowly while giving a look of disappointment. We shared solemn silence around the table before I decided to fold up the paper, pushing it back to Jackson.

 

“Well, how does Sunday work for you two?” I asked, breaking the ice, as it were, and trying to get back to a more cheerful mood of conversation. “Phillip has the day off and I’d like you both to meet him. I can bring cookies for dessert too.”

 

Molly seemed glad to have the distraction, clapping her hands excitedly together. “Oh yes! That’d be great! You said he plays video games right? I do too!”

 

“Really? Oh Phillip would be glad to hear that! I’ll definitely let him know!”

 

For the remainder of out get together we discussed more of our plans, a time to meet and Molly giving me the address for their place. I had pulled out my phone to check the time, seeing that it was quite late into the afternoon, several hours having gone by while I was having fun with the siblings.

 

“Okay, I should get going. Get a bit more practice in.” I said, getting my jacket back on and shouldering my purse. “Molly, Jackson, I had a great time meeting with you both.” I said, smiling fondly to them both as we began to head out.

 

“Yes! Totally! We need to do this more often Keira!” The dark-haired girl said, again flashing me with a grin. As we parted ways, saying good-bye, we both waved to each other and I trotted on to my car with a spring to my step. I looked forward to meeting with the two again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I watched as the blonde walked her way in the opposite direction, leaving me to tend to my overtly giddy sister as she chattered away at me about the girl, future get togethers and rehearsals.

 

“Oh it’s going to be such fun Jackson, even for you I think!” Molly was saying, while I looked straight ahead, nodding my head some as I tuned her out. We found the car, I opened the passenger door for Molly before climbing in to the driver’s side. She was still talking a mile a minute, hardly noticing that I was scarcely paying attention. It was hard to, when I had Keira on my mind.

 

I have met numerous women in my life, certainly. From as loud and outgoing as Molly to more quiet and sensitive girls. Yet none of them have had the impact on me like that blonde did. She spoke so kindly to me, and truly held a fancy for my interests and my character, something I felt like no one ever really had before. Even Molly would brush aside my interests in favor of her own or friends. Usually I would keep to the background, let my sister take front and center while everyone talked to her, asking her all the questions, putting their focus on her. I’m unused to people giving me attention of any sort. Yet Keira… she tried to engage me just as whole heartedly as she did with Molly. I certainly did my best to answer her questions, but I couldn’t keep the conversation turned to me for long. It just… it didn’t feel natural.

 

It seemed so much better for her to talk about herself and her own interests. The way her face lit up as she talked about acting and singing. I could tell just by her speaking voice that her singing truly sounded just as marvelous as my sister said it did. How her hands moved and flipped about, her curls caught the sunlight just so make them an even brighter gold, and the way those blue eyes sparkled…

 

When she had brought up the topic of the Hangman Killer, I certainly did my part to look like the ever concerned citizen, even though in truth I was fighting the urge to smile. I’ve had many years of practice at masking my emotions though, at least when in public. It certainly wouldn’t do to have a sweet little thing like Keira discover of my other _habits_ , no?

 

My hands gripped the steering wheel tighter as we were stopped at a red light. Molly was still going about something or other as I pictured Keira’s smiling face before me. I could feel a blush rise to my cheeks like they had before with my only means of defense was to try and look out the window or otherwise seem preoccupied. I exhaled deeply as I envisioned the blonde giving that angelic laugh of hers again.

 

I was falling for her, I knew I was, yet I didn’t care to try and stop myself from doing so.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

“No I can't remember what games she does and doesn't have. I'm sorry.” I frowned as Phillip was standing by the shelves which had all his video games and old consoles, and it was quite the impressive collection really. From the era's of the NES and SNES to Xbox One and the Wii U, Phillip had an extensive library of games to play. Which made him complaining about having 'nothing to play' all the more ludicrous to me. 'You have plenty of games to play!' I'd tell him, but he'd whine that he didn't have anything new to play. That would be when I'd roll my eyes and just leave him be.

“Hmm...” Phillip held a hand over his jaw, where the beginnings of a beard was beginning to grow. He looked pretty hot with some, but I knew he'd shave it off once it went beyond stubble. He seemed to settle on some games to bring, along with a couple of different controllers, shoving them all into a backpack.

“Okay, do we have everything we need?” I asked, surveying our apartment I made sure to double check everything. There was the bag that had the cookies I was bringing, plus my music box and a copy of the script and score. “Wasn't there something—oh!” There was something else I wanted to bring. Dashing into the bedroom I went through the drawers of the dresser, shoving aside various articles of clothing to try and find what I was looking for. “Where is it?” I moved to another drawer and I eventually found it: a cute scarf I had told Molly about. I did like it, but it really didn't match anything I had so I figured it'd be best to give it to my friend.

Racing back out to where Phillip was, I shoved the scarf in my bag, again taking a look around the living room. Cookies, music box, video game stuff, script, score and scarf. That sounded like everything. “Okay, I think we're ready, let's go!”

Phillip and I walked hand in hand down the hall and to the elevator, taking it all the way down to the garage level. We decided to take his car, a four seater Volkswagon. Whenever we went out anywhere together he usually preferred to be the designated driver. He didn't mind having some alcohol when in the comfort of home, but didn't like to when out and about, which was totally fair.

“I'm so excited!” I chirped to him as we were getting settle into the vehicle, “I can't wait for you to meet both of them Phillip. Molly is great, I think the two of you will get along swimmingly. Jackson is a bit quiet, like I told you, but hey, hopefully you two can make friends. Oh, you could even bring him along for 'guy's night' with Fred and John and everyone!” 

“Yeah! I look forward to finally meeting these two, since you won't stop talking about them.” Phillip said teasingly while giving me a playful smile. “But really, I'm glad that you've already made such good friends in this production.” Leaning over, he gave a little kiss on my cheek which caused my face to flush some. “Y-yes, definitely.” I agreed. 

He pulled the car out its parking space, clicking the opener overhead to open up the garage and we were on our way. I served as the guide, with my phone out and having put in the address into the little GPS app I had installed. “Okay, right here and then just go on for a little while.” I told him.

With it being a Sunday evening, there was a bit of traffic. We expected that however, thus was the reasoning for leaving a bit early. That, and in case I fumbled in my direction giving and got us lost. Luckily, I didn't and we were coming close to where Molly and Jackson were at. Both Phillip and I noticed that this was a... classy neighborhood. All the homes were stunning condo's that looked both amazing and expensive. When we found the sibling's place, Phillip pulling the car along to the curb, both of us just looked out awestruck. “Wow.” we both breathed. I remember hearing from Jackson that they lived comfortably, but I didn't picture it to be quite like this.

Gathering everything, we got out of the car and started up the steps to their home. I knocked on the door and from inside I could hear a delighted squeal (it could only be Molly) and in moments the door was thrust open with the other girl standing excitedly before me.

“Hey! Come in, come in!” she bid and Phillip and I followed her inside. Molly shut the door behind us and we were left to let our eyes take a fill of the room. It was very modern, with the colors being more muted and monochromatic. The living room was quite spacious, the furniture being black and white while paintings lined the walls, along with shelves and sculpture pieces. It felt like I walked into a museum instead of someone's house!

“Did you guys find the place okay?” Molly asked, snapping me out my daze. I looked to her and gave her a cheerful smile.

“Yes, we did! Traffic was a bit abysmal though.” I continued to smile to her, and she returned the expression. In another moment, I reached over to give her a warm hug. “It's so good to see you! Thanks for having us over! Oh! Before I forget!” I moved the bag from my side to in front of my shuffling through it to fetch out the scarf and handed it over to Molly. 

“Oh, thanks! It IS cute!” she said, graciously taking it. I was glad that she liked it.

I looked behind me to where Phillip was at, moving to him and grasping his hand to tug him forward to the pair of siblings. “Molly, Jackson. This is my boyfriend, Phillip.” I said, while he grinned and lifted his free hand to give a wave. “And Phillip, this is Molly, who's playing Meg, and her older brother, Jackson.”

I watched as Jackson stepped towards Phillip, a small smile across his lips as he extended a hand out to take Phillip's own and shake it. “It's a pleasure.” he said, his voice deep and rumbling some before he took his hand back. Phillip just continued to grin and nodded his head. 

“Yeah, for sure!”

“So Phillip, I heard that you're a gamer.” Molly started, getting my boyfriend's attention over to her, “What kind of games do you play? I dabble in a bit of anything and everything.” Molly was leading him over to where her own gaming consoles were, while I remained close to the door. I looked up when I had noticed movement, seeing Jackson having sidestepped over to me.

“May I assist you?”

I looked to him then down at the bag I was carrying. “Oh yeah!” I got out the tubberware of cookies I had brought along, handing them to him. “They're no bake cookies. It's chocolate, oatmeal and peanut butter and stuff. They've been a favorite of mine since I was a kid.” I explained to him, but then I had a realization that made a look of horror cross over my features, which in turn garnered an expression of concern from him. “Oh no, are you two aren't allergic to peanuts or anything are you? Oh God, I'm so stupid! I should have asked before I made these! Oh no!”

“Keira, Keira, it's fine. I can assure you that neither Molly or I have any food allergies.” Jackson said reassuringly and with a smile that was... surprisingly fond. His assurance worked, and I calmed down considerably with my smile returning.

“That's good! Just... I need to try and be sensitive to these things you know? Oh!” I stopped, looking down into my bag and taking out the other thing I had brought, specifically for Jackson to look at. The music box. I held it out for him to take a look at, and not protesting if he decided to take it to examine it further. He took it without hesitation and was already intently going over it. “I had talked about this when we were having coffee and well... I wanted to see of commissioning you to fix it. Or well, see if it is fixable. It's just... it's special to me. I'm sorry if I'm being a little presumptuous, since we haven't really known each other long or anything just... If you could take a look at it when you have free time that would be great. But I don't expect you to do it for free! I'll definitely pay you for your troubles!”

Jackson looked up at me after a moment, his eyes had widened a little and he shook his head. “Don't be silly, I won't accept payment.” he said in a stern tone of voice with an expression to match. I was about to speak in protest, but he held up a hand to stop me and I clamped my mouth shut. “You're a friend, and friend's do favors for each other. Think of this as... thanks for tolerating Molly and... myself. You have been very kind to the both of us so far, and I am truly grateful for it.” he smiled kindly to me and I had to crane my neck back some just to really look into his face. He was so tall! He had to be close to a foot taller than me! “It's the least I can do for you, really. I can take a look at it after dinner even. ...I'm sure those two will be rather preoccupied with their video games in the mean while.” he looked over to Molly and Phillip, who seemed to be having a wonderful time discussing... whatever it was about video games over there. 

“If you insist... but you can't stop me from tipping!” I said playfully, bouncing a bit in place and joining with Jackson in watching Molly and Phillip get along. “I think it's wonderful. I feel like Phillip is a little bummed out that I'm not a super avid gamer. I mean, I play some games but... not that often. It's great that he'll have a gamer friend that's a girl.”

After a bit, Molly and Phillip came over, with the girl heading into the kitchen and calling her brother over to help with setting the table. I set my bag down by the door and stood out of the sibling's path as they brought glasses, silverware, plates and the dishes of food out. The whiff I got of whatever has been made smelled heavenly. “Okay! We can eat now! Bon appetit!” Molly exclaimed and I walked on to take a seat at the table. The four of us were around, with Phillip right next to me, Molly across from him and Jackson across from me. I looked over everything that was available. It looked like it was a make your own taco night, with sizzling chicken and veggies and tortilla's lain out. We all got some food on our plates and I had taken a bite of my own and I couldn't help but give a noise of delight.

“This is wonderful Molly, thank you!” I said, and I looked to see how Phillip liked it and he was nodding his head in approval.

“Yes, this is awesome. Thanks for having us over.”

“Oh of course! I'm glad that we can do this!” Molly said, spearing a bit of food and popping it into her mouth. She chewed for a moment, swallowing then spoke again. “So Phillip, do you do any theater work too?”

Phillip paused, setting down his fork and narrowed his eyes a bit. “No, not really. I enjoy plays and stuff but... I can't act or sing to save my life.” he said with a bit of a chuckle. I smiled some, reaching over and patting his leg. 

“I still love you babe.” I said, and he turned his head to look at me, smiling.

“I love you too.”

We shared a giggle between us, and I glanced down to his plate. Seeing a bit of chicken, I reached over with my fork, stabbing into it and putting it in my mouth before Phillip could say or do anything of the matter. Phillip titled his head some, staring at me and giving that 'you did not' look.

“Uhh, miss, you have your own plate there.”

“Yeah,” I started after having chewed and swallowed the bit of chicken down, “but I wanted that piece.” I said, waggling my eyebrows a bit to which he responded by nudging me. I nudged at him back with enough force to scoot his chair. He moved it back and we had a laugh. I looked over when I heard Molly giggling at our antics too. Jackson seemed very occupied with what was on his plate, staring at the food intently. 

“How did you get into acting Molly?” Phillip asked, “What made you interested in it?” 

I looked between my boyfriend and the dark-haired girl, also interested in what she had to say. Molly turned her head up some to regard the ceiling, in a bit of deep thought as she muddled over her answer. “Well, I guess it all started when I had been a part of this play when I was a kid. I think it was for Peter Pan? I wanted to be Wendy but got cast as Tiger Lily instead.” she shook her head some, lowering it to look back at us. “Oh I wanted that part so bad! I just wanted to be in the spotlight! But, my role was definitely better than like... a tree or 'Lost Boy Number 3' or something like that.” she laughed and I smiled to her. I know how that went certainly. I know most of my roles in life were just like that. Some extra that didn't even get a name, much less a line. Just there to fill up space, make a crowd scene seem busier or the like. Which is why it still amazed when I did get bigger roles.

“It was after that I would try out for anything and everything. I even took outside classes during high school. There was one time, when I was... maybe eighteen or nineteen, where I tried for The Addams Family as a joke. But they actually gave me a role! Nothing big, mind you, just the ghost of one of their ancestors but... It told me that I had a chance in the business you know? Besides, I got to wear a flapper dress, so it really worked out.” Molly turned her gaze to me and I blinked, sitting there with my mouth full.

“What about you? Singing _has_ to run in your family!” Molly said.

I held a hand over my mouth, chewing for another moment before swallowing it down. I smiled, pushing back some locks of hair and gave a shrug. “I'm about the same as you, really. I got involved in school plays and I just... I loved it. With singing... my mom actually did it as a hobby, but never really made a career out of it which is a shame. She recognized early on I had a talent in it and she'd teach me personally while also having me take classes. My dad couldn't sing, but he was a great violinist! He played for an orchestra for years. Actually, I think it was at one of his performances where he met my mom...” I said, tapping my finger at my chin as I recalled that particular story. “Anyway, they were my biggest source of encouragement, no matter if I failed or not. They just kept telling me to keep trying again and again. I'd participate in some small theaters outside of high school too. I did go to college for a little bit but... It just wasn't working out for me. I didn't want to sit in a classroom and learn things I already knew, I wanted to be out there and doing it now. So I dropped out, and I auditioned for anything I could. Just continuously putting myself out there, not letting up until I got some kind of part, even if I was just a chorus girl. When that play or musical ran its course, I'd rinse and repeat. I guess my stubbornness paid off didn't it?” I said with a chuckle, to which Molly and Phillip had joined in on. Jackson still sat by quietly, observing us.

I had to pause to catch my breath some, from talking so much. I drank a bit of water to help my throat some as Molly asked another question.

“How did you and Phillip meet?”

At that, I exchanged a smile and a look of fondness with Phillip. “It was a bit by coincidence too actually,” I started, “I was at a bar one night with some friend's. This was before they decided to ban me from karaoke. It was my turn and I was by the machine, trying to pick a song. I eventually settled on something... I think it was...” I stopped. I racked my brain to remember what it was that I sang but I couldn't for the life of me recall what it was!

“I think it was 'Come On Eileen'.” Phillip said. I snapped my fingers and pointed them at him.

“Yes! Thank you! So, I was up there, singing that and when I was done, a friend was nudging me and gesturing to a table a little ways down. She was like 'he was watching you the whole time and he looks starstruck.'” I laughed a bit, looking to Phillip who cast his eyes down in a bashful manner. “Obviously, I had to go over and talk to him and we just... we hit it off.”

“I couldn't help but stare.” Phillip started, “That night it was... It wasn't that exciting or anything. My friend's were talking about something dumb and I was just spacing out. I didn't think anything grand would happen. Then I heard you singing and I just... No offense to Claire and the others but... They didn't sing that impressively, until you got up there. It was love at first note, okay?”

It was my turn then to look down shyly, a blush rising to my cheeks. Phillip nudged at me, having me look up at him and we gave another giggle. 

“That is _so_ cute! Oh my God!” Molly exclaimed gleefully. I smiled to her and glanced to Jackson, who still had been silent the entire conversation. I know he's a quiet guy but it was concerning to see just how... inanimate he was during all this.

“I hope I can find a guy to be as cute as you two someday.” Molly said, forcing my attention back to her and I smiled happily.

“I'm sure you will Molly. You're pretty awesome yourself.” 

She gave a look of appreciation and we sat smiling to each other for a bit. “So, cookie time?” and in one voice Phillip and Molly both clamored with a 'yes please!' that made me laugh. I got up and went to the kitchen where Jackson had put the tubberware container earlier, bringing it out and making space in the middle to set it down. “Okay, I told Jackson this, but they're no bake cookies Molly. They have chocolate, oatmeal and peanut butter. Sugar too of course. They look a little... odd I know, but I promise they're good! My mom made these for me all the time as a kid and they've been a staple favorite of mine since.”

Phillip and Molly each took a cookie, with them biting into them and Molly looking like she was going to melt into a puddle of goo with the way she was sinking down into her chair.

“Theese awr so gud oh my gah.” she said, her mouth full of cookie. Jackson looked over to her, reaching a hand over and putting his fingers under her jaw to close her mouth. I had to resist laughing at the humorous gesture. 

“I don't understand how you can make these so well but are terrible at everything else.” Phillip said, and I lightly punched him in the arm while he chucked. 

“It's just... it's an easy recipe! I don't know! I mean, you just boil some cocoa powder, sugar, shortening and milk in a pan, then add peanut butter, vanilla and oats, mix that together. Spoon out blobs onto wax paper and wait for them to hardened. Boom, done.” I said defensively, and Phillip pulled me over a bit to give me a kiss at the top of my head. I felt my defenses abate with that one motion, now just smiling blissfully. 

“Molly, wanna play some Smash Bros.?” Phillip asked, and Molly scooted back from the table forcefully and was up on her feet in one fluid motion.

“Yes please! Jackson, could you get the dishes?” she asked, going over and grabbing Phillip by the arm to lead him over to the TV and the couch.

“Already on it.” Jackson had said, up on his own feet as well and gathering up the plates. While Molly and Phillip were enjoying themselves, I stayed with Jackson to help him out. He looked to me with some disapproval, giving a small huff.

“You don't need to help me, you're a guest.” he said, but I continued ferrying plates into the kitchen, following his motions then standing at the sink and starting to wash dishes.

“I _want_ to help Jackson. I'd feel bad if I just stood around doing nothing.” I said, soapy sponge in hand as I moved it in a circular motion along a plate. I heard the older man sigh next me, as he must have realized that I wasn't budging.

“Thank you.” he mumbled, taking up a dish rag and drying the dishes as I put them in the rack and he put them away. With our combined efforts, the dishes were done in little time. Once done, Jackson had left the kitchen, grabbed my music box and went down the hall to retreat into another room. I blinked after him but shrugged it off. If he wanted to do that, I wasn't one to stop him. Instead, I went and joined Molly and Phillip out on the couch.

They were already having an intense one on one match, and it was hard to decide whom to cheer for. I sat almost literally on the edge of my seat, eyes glued to the TV screen as it got to the last few seconds of the round. When the announcer started counting down and called time, I waited with baited breath to see who had won. The TV showed a female character, and I heard Molly give a whoop of victory. Phillip smiled, taking his loss gracefully and looked over to the dark-haired girl.

“You play well, I'm impressed.”

Molly bounced a bit as the game returned to the character selection menu and I looked around for a third controller. “Can I join in for a few matches?” I asked, and both were quick to give their approval. Getting me an extra pro controller, I considered who to play for a moment before settling on the green haired goddess Palutena. They added a computer player too, changed the rules from time to stock, selected a stage and the match began. “I hope I don't get last at least.” I muttered then gave a cry as I had already accumulated a fair bit of damage.

I was really concentrating on the game, watching my character and the others as I mashed and clicked buttons on my controller. I gave a hiss of delight when I had gotten a K.O. and a groan when I was knocked out myself. I actually did better than expected, since I saw that the only two competitors left were Molly and I. “Oh! No, no, no!” I was saying as I tried to avoid Molly but to no avail. She had once again secured victory. I flopped back a bit, leaning back into the couch as Molly had thrust her hands up into the air.

I joined in for another round but was not so fortunate this time, for I was the first to be out of the game. I set my controller down, watching as Phillip, Molly and the computer duked it out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone standing in the hall way. Looking over I saw Jackson glancing my way, and gesturing. I furrowed my brow, pointing to myself and he nodded his head. Confused yet intrigued, I got up and followed him over. 

“What's up?” I asked.

“I need a little assistance with your music box and you, being the owner, are quite the perfect candidate. If you would follow me.” Jackson turned and he led the way down and took a right into a room. Close behind him I stepped through the barely open door and my eyes widened. Inside was a very different space compared to the living room. That room had been very modern, while here it felt very, well, antique. It was like I had stepped into Geppetto's workshop! The walls and floor were made of this rich, dark wood. Bookcases lined the walls, holding both old looking tomes and a variety of objects. Some were old dolls, others kept in glass domes to keep dust and grit out. As I looked around further, I saw old clocks, more music boxes and camera's, even a phonograph in the corner. What really caught my attention though was this mannequin. It held no face or hair to speak of yet the dress it was wearing was fantastic. It was made of white lace that heralded from a by gone era. I wanted to touch it, feel the material between my fingers but I didn't dare. Really, everything I was afraid to touch. Why would Jackson want me here? What if I accidentally bumped into something and broke it? I'd never forgive myself!

I heard wood move against wood as Jackson had moved a chair out to sit down. There was a stool alongside him that he had also pulled out, patting the seat to bid me to sit down as well. I saw no reason to disobey him, despite my confusion for my wanted presence here. As I did, I saw my music box on the desk, it having been opened up with little gears and other parts I couldn't name lain out before me, with thin tools set out before Jackson's long fingered hands. 

“Now don't be alarmed by its current state, I promise it will be put back together in working order, “ he said, turning to look at me while he had gestured to my own hands. “May I?”

I blinked, unsure a bit of what he was asking but held my hands out to him. He gently took hold of them, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles as he looked them over. 

“You have perfect hands, very small,” he said in a hushed tone, yet smiling. Indeed, compared to his mine were absolutely petite. “they're excellent for getting into tight spaces.” I paused and his smile faltered. He glanced up at me, concerned. “I'm sorry, that sounds odd doesn't it? I don't mean to be.”

I shook my head, smiling and giving a light laugh. I really wasn't offended, I just took it as him simply being a little socially awkward. He meant well, and that's what mattered. “It's fine, don't worry about it.” I assured him, and he seemed to have appreciated the comment. He cleared his throat, taking one of his hands away to grab a tool. He placed it in my hand and instructed me how to hold it then what he wanted me to do with it. He guided me to place the tool within the music box, and as carefully as I could I stuck the tool inside, nudging it at his instruction just so.

“There. Just hold it there for a minute.” he bid and I silently nodded. I watched as he took up more tools, his brow scrunched with concentration and the gleam in his eyes intense. I felt like if I so much as breathed I might ruin everything. I sat as still as I could, just watching him and letting questions brew in my mind.

How did he get interested in antiques? How was it that he and Molly could afford to live in a place like this? Had either of them gone to college? Any family in the area? ...What exactly was the age difference between the two of them? They were all rather personal questions to be sure, and I didn't think we were close enough that I could ask. Of course, right now was certainly no point in time to ask anyway. Soon, Jackson said I could take the tool away. With everything put back in place, he closed the music box up and tested it to see how it worked. The little ballerina sprung around and the song played just as I remembered it. He closed it, which halted the song, but opened it back up and it started again. Jackson looked quite pleased to see that it was in working order and I too was ecstatic. Enough so that I couldn't contain myself so I had reached over and latched onto him in a firm hug.

“Oh, thank you, thank you!” I said, wrapping my arms around him more and burying my face a bit into his chest. He had made some muffled sound and I found feel his body tense up. I realized then just what I had done and I let him go. Sitting back, I smiled modestly to him while he sat staring with mild shock at me. “Uhh, sorry, just... I didn't know if it could be fixed and I really like that music box, it's so important to me and... You fixed it! I'm so happy and grateful to you Jackson, really! You're such a sweetheart for doing this for me. Thank you.”

He had turned to face his desk, lifting a hand some to rub at his jaw. Was he blushing? It looked like that he was but I definitely wasn't going to comment on it. 

“It's nothing, my dear. You're very welcome.” He said, casting aside a quick glance while giving the most sincere smile he had given me thus far. It was still small, barely curled over his lips, but it was there, and I was thankful to have seen it. I took the music box, exiting from his workspace and went to show Molly and Phillip what Jackson had done for me.

“Oh he fixed it! That's great babe!” Phillip said with enthusiasm as I demonstrated Jackson's fine work. Molly stood by looking rather proud, almost like a mother who was hearing praise of her child. ...Such a thought was kind of weird, admittedly, given that she was his younger sister. 

“Molly, we wanted to practice some, didn't we?” I asked. She jumped a bit, and gave an exclamation of 'yes!' She barely gave me time to set my music box down and grab my copy of the script and score before she was pulling me along, rushing into the back of the condo into yet another room, leaving Phillip behind. 

“The acoustics in this room are absolutely out of this world! We spiffed it out to make it sound proof as to not bother the neighbors. It's like having our own studio! Mini fridge and leather couch included.” Molly said, using her hands to show off the room when we were inside. I smiled some, going over to the couch I sat down with the script in hand. I guess it was time to figure out just what I wanted to try practicing first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Whatever good feeling I had towards this get together was thrown far out the window at the sight of the disgusting creature that came in with Keira, whom she had introduced as 'Phillip'. Why she would conform with this greasy scab that existed on the backside of society I haven't the slightest idea. Well, at least I had the comfort of knowing it wouldn't be difficult to take him out. He had much shorter legs, hardly looked like he had gotten any decent form of exercise in a while, although he really wasn't overweight. Then, there was an ever slight bit of dark circles under his eyes, a tell tale sign that he stayed up later than he should, probably playing those video games of his. It was almost a shame really, to have all these odds stacked against him, it would hardly be a challenge for me. _Too easy._

Thinking of such things cheered me up, enough to bring a bit of a smile to my face, which benefited me in giving the part of an ever gracious host. I played that role further by reaching out to shake Phillip's hand, even though I was loathe to do so. I took my hand back as soon as I could. 

Soon Molly was dragging the other man to look at her collection of games. I suppose I should be grateful that she finally had someone to discuss such interests with, given how I couldn't be persuaded to hold a fancy for them any longer. I only wished it was with someone... less foul. This left Keira behind at the door, still holding a bag she had brought some things for the get together in. It simply wouldn't do to let her stand like that with such a burden now would it?

“May I assist you?” I had asked once I had stepped over to her. She looked at me for a moment then down at her bag, cheerfully taking my offer of help. Handing me a tubberware of cookies, she took a moment to explain what kind they were, before suddenly getting this look of horror on her face which I found jarring. I almost wanted to laugh at her getting worried over us, if Molly or I had any food allergies. It was... most sweet of her.

“Keira, Keira, it's fine. I can assure you that neither Molly or I have any food allergies.” I had assured her, which she had taken graciously. Truly though it was... endearing to see her thoughtfulness for a pair of folk she hadn't known long. It certainly made my blackened heart grow fonder of her.

The blonde had stopped again, pulling something else out of her bag. A music box. Ah yes, she had spoken of it when we had coffee the other day. When she offered the device to me to take a look at it, I had carefully grabbed without hesitation. It certainly was a lovely little thing. Perhaps not the finest crafted music box, but still well done. I believe she had said her parents had given it to her. A most thoughtful gift, definitely.

Keira nervously asked if I wouldn't mind looking at it, to see if it could be fixed or not, all the while apologizing for being presumptuous, as if she were making a ridiculous request of me. I had looked at her a bit dourly and shook my head.

“Don't be silly, I won't accept payment.” I said sternly. I saw that she was about to try and protest so I had quickly lifted up my free hand to silence her. “You’re a friend, and friend’s do favors for each other. Think of this as… thanks for tolerating Molly and… myself. You have been very kind to the both of us so far, and I am truly grateful for it.” I smiled down at her with as much sincerity as I could gather up, telling her further that I could even look at it after dinner. Keira, however, insisted that I couldn't stop her from tipping. She certainly wasn't going to take my offer for free, was she?

Soon enough Molly had said that it was time for dinner, and called for my help with setting the table. Dutifully I carried out plates and silverware, glasses with some water for everyone and in another few moments we were all seated around with Molly bidding 'Bon appetit!' Keira and the scab were both paying their compliments to Molly for the food, and truly she did do a magnificent job on the cooking. 

I was having a bit of the chicken when my sister had asked... Phillip (I don't know if I could get used to trying to refer to him by name) if he had done any theater work. He admitted that while he held an interest for the theater, had no talent for it. It further made me wonder just what Keira saw in him. 

Glancing up at them, I watched as she had given him this blissful look, purely loving and adoring while he had returned the expression. I felt knots tightened in my stomach as I watched them flirt with each other in a most sickening manner. Such a lovely girl with an abomination of a human being! It was revolting! I could feel my own face contorting with disgust then I felt a nudge at my side. I couldn't help but look to Molly with a glare. She silently stared at me, her pursed lips and furrowed brow conveyed to me enough that she had seen the way I had looked at the couple, and she didn't like it. 

_Stupid fool!_ I thought angrily to myself. I couldn't let Molly know of the growing feelings I was developing for her fellow cast member, and I certainly couldn't allow Keira or that twit to know! Looking down at my plate, I willed myself to let go of my anger in one breath and be preoccupied with my dinner. 

I quietly listened to the conversation that took place at the table, from Molly being asked of her interest in acting to her turning the question to Keira. Then of course just how on Earth the young blonde had encountered the moronic buffoon. Molly had proclaimed it as cute, while I thought quite the contrary. Of course, I did not voice such an opinion, even if it was the better one.

Keira had asked after a time if everyone would like cookies, with her partner and my sister both practically yelling out their approval. Our guest brought out the tubberware container, setting it in the middle and letting everyone take one. I eyed them for a moment before grabbing a smaller sized one. I bit into it, chewing it and considering its flavor. They were good, although perhaps had a bit too much peanut butter to my liking.

I looked to Molly when she started talking with her mouth full and I reached over to close it. She could be so forgetful of her manners... It certainly was a wonder at times how we were brother and sister, what with our stark differences.

Phillip had then asked her if she wanted to play some video game or other and she was quick to take him up on the offer. She requested that I take care of the dishes and I assured her that I was already on it. What I did not expect was for Keira to try and help me.

“You don't need to help me, you're a guest.” I told her with a huff, but she discredited me, stubbornly continuing to walk to and from the dining table carrying the various pans and plates. She even was at the sink and already starting to wash them before I could. She claimed that she wanted to help, that she would feel bad if she didn't. Such an uncompromising sense of being would have normally irritated me, yet in this instance instead I found it... charming. 

“Thank you.” I mumbled, standing alongside her and drying the dishes and putting them away as she set them on the drying rack. The smile she gave me then, I don't know how to describe it. I hadn't seen anything like it. For a moment, I did feel like perhaps the world wasn't such a bleak, cold and dismal place.

When we had finished I was quick to follow my word, taking her music box and retreating into the room that served as my workshop. I could feel myself wearing out from all this social activity. I loved my sister, I truly did, but there were times that her chipper mood soured my own. Even worse still was that boy's... It was positively intolerable! I sat down, got out all the tools I would need to get it open and take a look inside to see what precisely was wrong. I heard some laughter and other noise come from the living room and on instinct my shoulders had bunched up. I might have to invest in getting my workspace soundproofed as well...

I had the music box opened, tinkered around with it some and finding that simply some of the gears needed a bit of polishing and cleaning. Nothing major. Although I did find that I would need an extra pair of hands to accomplish this next step. Normally Molly would be the one I would require for such assistance, yet Keira was here, and this was her music box... She was a clever girl, she could certainly follow my instructions soundly. Nodding to myself, I got up and exited from the room, standing at the end of the hall until I caught her gaze. She looked befuddled for a moment, pointing to herself when I had gestured towards her and I again nodded to say, yes, I was asking for her. She got up and walked over to me, her expression still confused, yet it seemed like her curiosity was also piqued. 

“What's up?”

“I need a little assistance with your music box and you, being the owner, are quite the perfect candidate. If you would follow me.” I told her simply before turning to guide her to my work room. When I stepped in, I paused to look behind me and see how she took to seeing the room. Her face was full of wonder, very much like that of a small child. I let her gaze around the room, and she had the good sense not to touch anything. Of course, if she asked I would permit her to, but she never did. I pulled my chair out and sat down before pulling out a stool hidden underneath the desk and patted on it for Keira to come sit by as well. 

“Now don't be alarmed by its current state,” I started after she had sat down, looking over her prized music box lain in pieces before her, “I promise it will be put back together in working order.” I turned to look at her, my eyes flickered down to her hands for a moment before I looked up to her own gaze. “May I?”

She looked a little dubious, but abided by my request and held her hands out to me. I took them in my own and held them. They were lovely hands, rather tiny and soft. They almost seemed like doll's. I hadn't seen such exquisite hands before. “You have perfect hands, vey small,” I said softly, and I couldn't stop the smile forming over my lips as I sat in awe of the works of art I held, “they're excellent for getting into tight spaces.” I hesitated and I realized what I just said must have sounded very strange, perhaps even a little worrying to her. “I'm sorry, that sounds odd doesn't it? I don't mean to be.” 

How this girl made me feel like such a fool, and she didn't even say or do anything at this moment! Under most normal circumstances, even abnormal ones, I was very good at holding my composure. I was able to look and act like any other respectable member of society and hold an adequate conversation if I must. But this girl, Keira... She made me falter, slip up in ways I thought were impossible for me. Despite my faux pas, she was smiling, laughing even and shook her head.

“It's fine, don't worry about it.” she said, reassuring me. I most definitely appreciated her good humor about my inadequacy at this time.

Clearing my throat, I took one of the tools and placed it in Keira's tiny hand, teaching her how to grip it then showing her where to place it within the music box. “There. Just hold it there for a minute.” she silently nodded and I set to work on the final touches of this repair job. Keira did a fine job at holding the place I needed to get at, not flinching or accidentally making my job any more trying. She was a very good assistant. I told her that she could take the tool and her hand away and I closed up the music box. I let it sit on the desk for a minute, looking it over to make sure I had indeed closed it up correctly and finding I had. Now to make sure I had fixed it. I opened it, the little figurine of the ballerina starting to spin and the soft jingle of the 'Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy' began to play. I let it continue for a moment, then closed it and it successfully stopped. Opening and closing it a few times I nodded with satisfaction at a job well done. I looked to Keira to see what she had to say and before I knew what was happening she had suddenly flung herself at me. I felt her arms wind around, embracing me tightly with her face pressed into my chest. This was certainly quite the last reaction I expected out of her.

“Oh, thank you, thank you!” she said excitedly, snuggling her face more into my chest which made me tense up. This was completely foreign to me. People didn't just... do this to me, aside from Molly. Molly was my sister, and while she had quirks I found annoying she will always be dear to me. This is a young woman I haven't known for long, despite how I already felt about her. Although... I certainly wouldn't mind getting used to the idea of her doing this more often.

She seemed to have realized what she had done, quickly pulling away and looking at me a bit shamefully. Keira apologized, sputtering of how she was just grateful for my having fixed her music box and giving me significant praise. I could feel my cheeks growing hot and I tried to spare myself some embarrassment by looking away and trying to hide the blush with my hand.

“It's nothing, my dear. You're very welcome.” I said, and couldn't help but give a quick glance back to the blonde, feeling another smile coming over my features. She soon exited from the room and I was left to sit for a moment with my thoughts. Did she have any idea of the effect she had over me? Of what she was doing? ...No, I'm afraid not. She was oblivious, and would be for some time. I had no intention for letting these feelings stew unrequited however. In time, I believe she would return my affections just as fondly. For now however, I would have to wait until the time came to express myself, freely and without restraint.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Molly sat before a laptop, scrolling through a list of MP3's, I practiced some of my breathing as well as singing a couple of notes. Some high, others low. I found I couldn't sit still, instead up on my feet and slowly pacing around as I tried to decide what I wanted to try singing first. It wasn't much longer before Phillip and Jackson had decided to join us, each sitting on one end of the couch. Phillip was watching us engaged, yet Jackson had gotten ahold of today's paper and was flipping through it, seemingly disinterested. It was odd seeing him so stoic again after I had gotten a glance of a warmer character underneath it all.

“Have you decided on what to try, Keira?” Molly asked, twisting some in her seat to look at me. I spared her a glance before looking down at the papers in my hands. I scrunched my brow some. It was hard to choose! I probably didn't need the script or score really, given how many times I had listened to the musical to have memorized it. But, that would be quite a pompous assumption of me, so I did keep it. Too, I couldn't sorely rely on past Christine's (or my own obsessed memorization) to be my guiding force. I would have to go by the word of Harriet's direction first and fore most, and learn the role anew. 

I came to the starting page of 'Think of Me', the aria in which Christine truly triumphs as a starring soprano. It was certainly one of my favorite songs in all of Phantom. _That's a silly thing to say though, every song is my favorite!_ I thought.

“I'll try 'Think of Me' first.” I told Molly, who gave me a grin and bade me to wait a moment. 

“Whenever you're ready!” she said. I took this moment to take a few deep breaths, settling my mind into the character of Christine. Harriet had said that for this scene, in the beginning that she wanted me to be uncertain, anxious even. 'You're a young, Swedish chorus girl who has never had a large role in your life.' I could recall her saying, 'You've always been in the background, and this sudden spotlight is making you nervous. This is a big change for you. So start off small, uncomfortable with yourself, but fill into your shoes and sing with confidence for you know you have an Angel watching over you.' 

I remember nodding along to that, and thinking it wouldn't be a challenge for me to portray that at all. I could easily muster up a shy and meek front, just as easily as I could sing with confidence for an angel. After all, it was like I was already singing for an angel already...

I stared ahead, feeling myself settling into the character of Christine Daae. I turned to Molly, nodding my head. “Okay, go.” at that, the music began to play. I listened to the beginning notes of the piano, I let myself change from Keira to Christine. I was now on stage, after having practicing Hannibal, the new directors, everyone really, looking at me expectedly to hear me sing, and I was terrified.

“Think of me...” I started, my voice purposefully weak, timid, “think of me fondly when we've said goodbye.” I let my voice crack somewhat out of fear, hurriedly looking to the side and standing straight again as I had imagined Madame Giry's cane stomping down and snapping me back to attention.

“Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try,” I sang, looking out to an imaginary audience as I built up my voice, my confidence. 

“When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free,” I watched as Phillip sat in awe, though I didn't have time to glance to Jackson to see what his expression was. “If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me.”

I paused as the music rose, its notes washing over the room as I now pictured myself before a full throng of people, watching me, Christine, make my debut as a leading soprano. When my lines started back up, I poured feelings of love and longing in my voice, hitting the high notes, letting them float. I mimicked the gestures that Harriet had instructed me to do, from holding my arms out as if reaching for something, to putting the scarf around myself as I made that request to the air, bidding my distant lover to please think of me. I successfully paused when it had come to Raoul's lines, waiting until it was my turn again. I sang out the final lines of the song, coming to that particular note where I had to draw out the 'of'. I let my voice steadily climb, higher and higher, then let it sink, down low before bringing it high and finishing strong as I took a bow.

I heard Phillip giving his applause, and when I lifted my head saw his beaming gaze catch mine I had to smile brighter. 

“Keira, that was amazing!”

“Yes, just fantastic darling.” Molly bid. 

I was up on my feet, glancing between everyone. Both Phillip and Molly looked impressed, yet Jackson's face hid behind the newspaper. I kept feelings of disappointment from showing in my features, but I couldn't help but worry that my singing wasn't to his... tastes. I can't please everyone, I know that, but I couldn't help but feel concern over the idea that I might be annoying Jackson. After all, if I do come over here frequently to practice with Molly, he will have to listen to my voice all the time. It was just... he was a confusing man. Just minutes before he had been smiling to me when I had thanked him for the music box. Now it seemed as if I was nothing but a stranger. 

“Shall we practice our duet Molly? Angel of Music?” I asked, turning to Molly and trying to push my worries of Jackson out of my mind. She nodded enthusiastically, turning back to the laptop.

“Oh yes! Totally! Let me find it, one moment...” she sat for a minute, scrolling through a list and finding it. She didn't click play straight away though, instead turning around again and flourishing her arms in a grand gesture around the room. “Christine's dressing room. Can't you just see it? Mannequins with costumes, a large mirror, the vanity.” she let out a giggle, lowering her arms and looked to me apologetically. “See, here's the thing Keira, you're gonna find I can be annoying to rehearse with. I have a hard time getting into a serious state of being.” she smiled sheepishly, but I brushed it off, giggling with her. 

“No, no, I understand. You need to have fun with rehearsals, right? Else it's just... trying and hard and boring.” I told her. “I mean, when I'm at home I just... sing awfully on purpose, just to try and get those frogs out of my throat.”

“She's not kidding,” Phillip started, “she really does croak when she's practicing in the bathroom.” I shot him a playful glare, raising an eyebrow and quirking my lip some. I couldn't stay mad at him however, not with the way he smiled to me like that.

Molly smiled more, turning again to the laptop and hitting play. It only started for a few seconds however before she mashed the space bar to stop the music, whipping around to face her brother.

“Wait! Jackson!” she said, eying the older man who didn't respond, still looking down at his paper. “Jackson! You need to do the 'brava, brava, bravissima' thing in that creepy voice you do so well!” Again there was no reply from the man besides the crinkling of paper as he turned a page. I could see Molly give a disapproving pout, her lower lip protruding some. “Aww come on bro! Pleeeease? You don't even have to get up or anything! You can just stay put and whisper it!” still, Jackson didn't say a word. I frowned a little. Maybe I had put him in some kind of bad mood?

I heard Molly give a huff, turning back to the laptop. “Well, I'm gonna start it up now, so you better do it!” she said, giving a few giggles as she restarted the music. The opening chords played, and I wondered if Jackson really would do it.

Then, ever so softly, in a whispering croon I could hear it, as if the Phantom were suddenly in the room with us. In a truly haunting and beautiful voice, I heard the words call out: 

“Brava, brava, bravissima...”

I actually couldn't help but look around the room, which would have seemed very in character yet I wasn't acting. It definitely had to be Jackson who had done it but... how? It sounded like it was coming from the walls and not him at all!

I listened to Molly as she bid 'Christine! Christine!' and I couldn't help but jump some when I heard the final 'Christine' be sung in that still ghostly manner from Jackson.

“Where in the world have you been hiding?” Molly sang, and I turned to look at her, quickly regaining my composure and character, “really you were perfect.” the dark-haired girl took my hands, smiling ever so brightly and I returned it, yet in a more shy and reserved manner.

We sang our duet together, and I could hear Molly sing with much more confidence than I had heard her at rehearsal, which pleased me greatly. Finishing up, we turned to each other and let out a delighted squeal. 

“That was... freaking _perfect!_ Oh my god!” she cried out and I had to laugh. I could hear Phillip laughing too at our amusement. “I just, I want to sing with you forever, this is so awesome!”

“Yes, you did your lines so well! Oh, this is going to be a fantastic production, I can't wait to actually be out on stage performing it!” I paused, my smile fading somewhat and I gave a sigh. “It's a shame really that we don't get to sing after that. I wish there was more time with Meg and Christine together. Well, I shouldn't take all of our practice time with just _my_ parts!”

Molly blinked at me, giving a 'pft' noise and waving her hand towards me. “Nonsense! I love hearing you sing! I don't mind at all. We can do as many of your parts as you want.” 

“Really? Are you sure?” I asked. She took my hand in her own, squeezing it.

“I'm positive. Go for it dude!”

With such assurance, how could I resist? With Molly assisting me, we went through a few more songs, some I sang over a few times. Each and every one of them both Molly and Phillip would applaud me, showering me with praise. Jackson had eventually finished with his paper, folding it up and placing it next to him. He however didn't looked swayed one way or the other, yet still watched me with intense focus. In all, I would say practice was a success. 

When I had paused to take a break and sit down, fishing out my phone I took a glance at the time and my eyebrows shot up. “Goodness is it really this late already?” I said, seeing that it was indeed, almost 11 o'clock. “We should probably get going, let you two actually get on with your lives, and Phillip and I need to get to bed.” I said. Molly had nodded, getting up to her feet and we all shuffled out of the music room. 

Phillip gathered up his video games and accessories while I had made sure I had my copies of the script and score, the now empty tubberware container and the music box.

“This was so much fun we really need to do it more often!” Molly was saying as we got everything and were now standing by the doorway. I smiled to her, nodding eagerly. 

“Yes! We'll need to arrange another get together soon. It's more fun to practice with you than by myself.”

“Oh, for sure. You'll need to give me the recipe for those cookies too, they were so good!”

“I definitely can! Like I said, it's super easy. No prep time nor does it take long to make them.” I said to her. 

For the next several minutes we chit-chatted, from more practice here at their place, to my saying that we would have to have them over at our apartment and even going out for dinner all together. We got to saying out final good-byes for the evening, with Phillip bidding how it was great to have met the both of them. I had turned to Jackson, who again had been standing by silently the whole time, looming a bit over his sister.

“Thank you again for fixing my music box Jackson, I really appreciate it.” I started then I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should ask what I had on my mind before deciding that I needed to know. “I... I'm just... did I sound... alright to you? I-I don't mean to sound vain or haughty or... “ I trailed off, biting lip some as I had reached up to fiddle with my hair again. Before I could catch a reply from Jackson, I felt Phillip pull me towards him, holding me in a side embrace and nuzzling me slightly.

“You sounded fine, babe. You were wonderful.” he cooed. I chuckled a bit and leaned into him some before eventually pulling away. 

“Thanks love.” I said. 

I gave a final look to Molly and Jackson, nodding to each of them.

“I'll text you when I find a good day for a get together, okay?” I said to Molly, backing up as Phillip had opened the door. “Bye, have a good evening now!” I said, waving to them as I followed Phillip out, down the steps and to the car.

“Well, that was fun! So, what did you think? Of Molly and Jackson I mean.” I asked Phillip while I was buckling myself in. I listened to the car purr to life as he had put the keys in the ignition slot, turning them and pulling out from the parking space.

“Molly is super cool, I really like her. It's rad too to see that she's a gamer! I'll have to see if I can add her on Xbox Live or something.” I watched Phillip as his expression shifted some, from that sunny demeanor to a more somber one. “Jackson... he's kind of a quiet dude isn't he? I think I can count how many times I heard him speak on one hand.” He gave a shrug, shaking his head. “It's cool though. Some people are just... introverted I guess.” I nodded my head slowly to that.

“Yeah, I think he's just... not a people person. ...I hope we didn't bother him too much while we were there. I couldn't really tell if he actually liked having us over or not.”

When we got home, I felt positively exhausted. As soon as I had put down my bags I was in the bedroom, shedding off my clothes and getting into some sleepwear. I wasn't quite tired enough to go to bed yet, instead curling up and picking up the book I was reading. Phillip joined me after a little bit and we just lied there together, quietly enjoying each others company. I really enjoyed nights like this, where we didn't need to hold a conversation or even do anything, that we were content enough that we could just _be._

It wasn't much longer before I had set my book down, now truly feeling like I needed to get some sleep. I nestled down against my pillows, bringing my legs up some and pulling the covers taunt over me. As I closed my eyes, visuals of the day flashed before my eyes, particularly that of our evening over with Molly and Jackson. I looked forward to spending more time with them in the future, to learn about who they were, where they've come from. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Keira and Phillip had left with Molly closing the door after them. It was heartbreaking to hear that she thought I had... disliked her singing. Not at all! I... I adored it. I was actually doing my damnedest not to just... oogle her like some half-wit. I suppose she must have taken that as indifference, which was not at all what I had meant. Still, her seeking my own approval when she already clearly held a gifted talent was... surprising. But it seemed that the blonde was full of them. 

I had turned to move, to walk down the hall and get back to another project of mine when my sister had called out.

“Don't move, Jackson, I need to talk to you.”

I stiffened, pausing in my place and holding my hands behind my back as I faced away from her for a moment. Slowly I turned to her, keeping my expression neutral yet I knew what it was she wished to speak to me about. She had stomped towards me, spreading her legs apart and standing with her hands on her hips. The way she looked at me was supposed to be intimidating and reprimanding but it honestly just looked ridiculous. Still, I didn't dare laugh. She lifted a hand, thrusting a finger in my direction and scowled.

“What the hell is your deal? She's off limits, as you can plainly see in that she has a _boyfriend!_ ”

I pretended to be a bit aghast, looking at her confused with my brow raised. Molly wasn't fooled however.

“Jackson, I saw how you looked at her, looked at _them!_ She is taken! No! Just... let it go!”

I narrowed my eyes some, tilting my head as I took a step towards her, letting my arms drop to my sides as I leered a bit. “Do you take me as some witless fool, Molly? I would never do such a thing, come between them! I could very much see that she and what's-his-face are very happy together.” I gave a huff, once more standing to my full height with my hands held firmly behind me. “Besides, even if she had no one, she is much too young for me. I have no interest in her besides you and your budding kinship, and that is the truth Molly.”

The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes at me, throwing her hands up in the air before dropping them. “God! You sound like some 18th century old fossil prat!” she huffed, shaking her head and stomping to the remaining video game items on the coffee table, gathering them up and shoving them away in their storage spaces. I frowned after her, letting out a sigh.

I had to think of some reasoning that she would believe that I truly and earnestly held no such feelings in regards to Keira. Else if she truly felt like I imposed some kind of threat to her relationship with Phillip, I'm certain that my dear sister would rat me out. I was already on dangerous ground here. If I really wanted a chance at Keira, I needed to tread carefully. I quietly approached Molly, looking at her with a tender gaze, getting her attention.

“I really don't feel anything like that for Keira, Molly.” I started, speaking softly and not near so harshly as I had a moment before. She kept silent, just watching me. “Do you really think I'm just some creep that preys on young girls? With all my past relationships, were they not with women my own age, or at least close to it?” I regarded her kindly, but she was looking down and away, “I wouldn't do that Molly, not to you. I wouldn't do anything to come between you and your troupe and you know it. I don't know what I would do with myself if I had messed up relations between you and your fellow cast members.” I lifted a hand up, placing it on her shoulder which got her to look back up to me. I smiled to her before gently tugging her into an embrace. “You are my number one concern, and nothing I do will get in the way of your happiness. I promise.”

I spoke mostly the truth. Indeed, Molly was one of my greatest concerns in life, tending to her and keeping her happy. It just so happened that now there was another person to contend for that.

She pulled away from me, eying me with some suspicion, likely trying to see if I was lying or not. She was one of the very few people who could see through me at times, knew some slight tells when I was being untruthful. Here though, there was nothing that she could spot. No nervousness to my gaze, no slight jitteriness of my fingers tips. She let out a sigh, flipping a hand in the air as if to wave away the whole debacle.

“Fine, fine. I believe you. Just... try not to be such a grump. I know how much you dislike displays of affection.” she said, showering me with a kind smile. With that, I had walked down the hall, retreating into my work room and let out a breath. That really had been a close one. I sat down at my desk now, arms propped up as my hands made a cradle for my chin to rest on. I closed my eyes, letting my mind bring forth the image of Keira again, and remembering her angelic singing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for having taken a little bit to update! Things had gotten hectic in RL for me. Hopefully I can get back on track with updates now.

Chapter Six:

 

It had been at least a week since Phillip and I had dinner with Molly and Jackson at their condo. The very next day afterwards I had called my mom to tell her about Jackson fixing the music box. She had sounded as delighted as I was over the matter.

 

“That’s so great honey! I’m happy that you found someone to fix it for you!” she said.

 

She had also asked a bit more of the two siblings, on who they were and what I was to them. I explained to her how Molly was the girl I bumped into before the very first rehearsal and that she was playing as Meg to my Christine.

 

“That’s wonderful! And how fitting! Isn’t Meg Christine’s best friend in the musical?”

 

“Yes! When you put it like that, I guess it is quite fitting!”

 

I don’t know if Molly and I were at a place where we could call each other best friends yet, but we certainly hit it off remarkably fast. I take pride in my ability to strike up a conversation with just about anyone and befriend them, but even I was surprised by how quickly Molly and I bonded. It did occur to me that perhaps a reason for why she latched onto me so fast was the simple fact that she didn’t _have_ many friends. The thought made me sad, and it was a part of why I wanted to arrange some time for her to meet several of my own girl friend’s. Get her involved with the gang, as it were, and let her be a part of a circle of friends.

 

When I explained who Jackson was to my mom, citing him as being a kind of Mr. Darcy, she had teased me that I wasn’t having any ‘second thoughts’ and I howled at her.

 

“Mom! It’s not like that! Oh my God!”

 

I could hear her cackling over the phone. I swear, she was supposed to be an adult, one with their life together, but sometimes it seemed like she had never grown out of her 20’s. I had soon let the phone call come to an end after that.

 

There was another rehearsal as well. Jasper had called out sick that time so when it came to some of my scenes, the focus was more on Christine and the Phantom. Molly and I would practice our duet as Meg and Christine while Harriet was pleased with our performance, only giving a few quips on what we could do better, and how she wished the scene to go. Other cast members though would tell us that we were doing a great job and to keep up the good work. I’d of course bid the same to them. There was a point where Harriet wished to see how I was coming along for 'Think of Me’ and I think she was… impressed by it. There wasn’t anything she had to say in regards to my singing, saying that it was fantastic, that I was sure to bring a full round of applause from the audience. However, she did say I needed to be a bit more animated during the scene, standing alongside me and demonstrating what it was she wanted done. I would mimic her movements as best as I could, and she gently pushed my arms and body around in place before nodding satisfied.

 

For today, it was a free day for me and it was actually quite nice for late September. Currently I was at the library, browsing the fiction section. I had thought of getting some kind of e-Reader or even a Kindle, and while that would be rather practical, I just preferred holding actual books in my hands. The feeling of the pages, turning them and the smell! Especially of old books! It was the best.

 

I was on the hunt for the first book in this series that was recommended to me by Jasmine, a chorus girl that Molly and I had befriended in our troupe. It sounded positively interesting and I said I would try to read it if I could find it. Unfortunately, I was not having the best of luck in scrounging for it. Still, I found other little treasures I didn’t think I needed until I saw them. One was a book detailing all about the Phantom of the Opera, from the original novel, to its numerous movie adaptations and of course the musical itself. I already had several other books of such a nature, but this was one I was unfamiliar with, and I concluded that it could perhaps help me with my role as Christine. (To be fair though, it also played into my fangirl-ish glee).

 

Running my fingers along the spines of books, I would pull some down, looking at the covers then reading the synopsis before deciding whether to put it back or take it down to check it out. Once I got started at looking at books, whether when in a store or at the library I just couldn’t stop. I remember being a little girl and whenever out and about with my parents they would quite literally have to pick me up and drag me away to keep me from going into bookshops. I smiled as I remembered what a little brat I was, screaming about how it wasn’t fair and that I just wanted to look for a minute.

 

I walked out from the aisles, swinging the basket some that carried the books I had found whilst getting a bit more lost in my thoughts. It really was a dangerous habit of mine to indulge in, given that it got me into trouble often enough. From running into things (or people) to tripping over my own feet at worst. Now it definitely bit me hard as I had collided with someone.

 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry! That was really rude and—Jackson?” I was about to go into a tirade of apologies when I had actually looked up at the person that I had ran into, doing a bit of a double take as I recognized them to be Molly’s elder brother. I could pick out those eyes in a crowd anywhere, I’m sure! It looked like I had caught him quite by surprise, with the way his eyes widened at me almost in a cartoonish fashion and he had yelped out my name.

 

“Keira! This is… what a lovely surprise. How do you do?” he bid, regaining himself some as his voice returned to that deepness I was more familiar with, he straightened himself up and bettered his grip on his own set of books as he regarded me. I let out a small laugh as I smiled up at him.

 

“I’m doing well, very well! It’s good to see you! How are you and Molly? What are you doing here? …I mean, aside from the obvious.” I closed my eyes, bowing my head and pressing the tips of my fingers to my forehead shamefully. “That sounded dumb, I’m sorry.”

 

Jackson shook his head, smiling kindly. “Not at all. Molly and I are doing fine, thank you. She is actually out with another girl from your cast. Erm, Jessica is her name I believe?”

 

“Jasmine?” I asked.

 

“Ah yes, Jasmine. Indeed. Well, Molly still talks quite fondly about the dinner we had, and wishes to get together with you and… Phillip again. I’m here because Molly had made a few requests of books for me to pick up, and I was getting a book I had reserved for myself.” Here he had shown me the book in question, titled 'The Name of the Rose’. I hadn’t heard of it before, but just by the title alone it sounded interesting.

 

He had paused, looking away from me with his smile fading. I grew concerned, leaning over a bit to try and get a better look at his features. He faced me again, a hint of distress in his eyes.

 

“Keira, I wanted to apologize for my behavior that night.” he started, and I watched him, my eyes not moving from his own, “Oftentimes I show very little of what I am truly feeling with certain social situations. You can call it… a defense mechanism… or rather a flaw.” I frowned a bit at that. What did he mean by saying that? What had he… experienced to say that he felt the need to hide his true emotions from others?

 

“I didn’t mean to upset you or make you believe that I didn’t enjoy your performance,” he had continued, his expression softening as his eyes glistened, “You are… truly gifted, my dear. Remarkably so.”

 

I listened to him, and I could feel my sunny demeanor return as I felt relief wash over me. So he did like my singing! That was a consolation, to be sure. “I’m glad. I know I can’t please everyone but it would have been a shame if you found my singing wasn’t to your… tastes. Especially if I am to come by and practice with Molly more often.”

 

I shifted the basket from one arm to another, keeping my gaze on the tall man. “Yet it’s something I can’t help at the same time. I _want_ to make people happy with my singing and acting. It’s where my gifts lie and I want to express them as much and as good as I can. So… I guess that’s why I fret over my abilities so much. It’s not… out of lack of confidence, exactly, just… I want to make people feel good, not the opposite. If other people aren’t happy, I’m pretty unhappy myself.”

 

Jackson nodded slowly, yet silently, letting me take the forefront of the conversation. I smiled to him still, reaching out some to pat at his arm. “Well, and with that round about, what I mean to say in all this is that I forgive you.”

 

I paused. There was something else I had been meaning to say whenever I saw Jackson again, what was it? Oh! I had meant to tip him, or otherwise thank him for fixing my music box. I had gotten so swept up in practicing with Molly I had totally spaced it that night! I scrunched my brows as I tried to think of what I could do. I still wanted to repay him, but I doubted he would accept even a penny from me, no matter how I pushed. My eyes glanced over the railing we stood by, all the way down to the ground floor and to a little café that was situated right in the library. That gave me an idea.

 

“Hey, do you got a moment?” I asked, and he had looked at me a little puzzled but replied with a 'yes’, “could you follow me for a bit? There’s something I want to show you.”

 

Jackson lifted his brow some yet agreed to humor me and tagged along. I led the way down the series of escalators, down and down from the third to the second and finally the first level.

 

“Keira, where are we going?” Jackson had asked from behind suspiciously. I briefly turned to face him, giving a wink.

 

“You’ll see! It’s a surprise!” I told him in a sing-song voice. It really wasn’t anything grandiose I had planned for him, but I still wanted it to be a nice little treat for him. We walked to the café and I bid him to wait at an empty table as I got in line. I bounced a bit in place as I waited, eventually getting to the front and the barista asking what they could get for me. I looked in the glass case that held their cookies, brownies, muffins and other baked goods.

 

“Could I get a chocolate chip cookie and one of those pink frosted cookies please?” I asked. The person behind the counter nodded, using a pair of tongs to pluck the cookies out and slip them into little paper baggies.

 

“Anything else for you?” they asked. Shaking my head they gave me the total. I put it on my debit card, filling in a tip on their copy of the receipt as I exchanged it for the bag of cookies.

 

“Thank you, have a nice day!” they bid. I smiled to them and wished them the same before returning to Jackson. Sitting down across from him, I got out the chocolate chip cookie using a napkin to keep my fingers from directly touching it as I held it out for him.

 

“Ta-da! I know you didn’t want money or anything for my music box, but I needed to repay you somehow! This is… well, a bit short notice actually but I hope chocolate chip is fine.”

 

Jackson blinked yellow eyes at my offering before giving a sharp yet melodic laugh, rubbing a hand over his chin as he considered my gift. With thin fingers, I watched him take the cookie and bow his head.

 

“Thank you, Keira. Chocolate chip is just fine, always a fan favorite.” he said with a chuckle and lightly shaking his head. “You really are something else, young lady.”

 

I smiled, giving a bit of a shrug as I let out a soft chuckle. “Eh, I just… wanted to show my appreciation . I know you said it wasn’t a big deal to fix it or anything, but it really mattered to me. I only wished I could have found some better way to repay you.”

 

Jackson shook his head, giving me a bit of an intense yet not unkind stare. “Really, this is a nice enough gesture Keira. You don’t need to do anything more to thank me, I was more than happy to fix that music box for you, and am willing to do so again if the need should ever arise.”

 

Getting out my own cookie, I took a nibble of it, as Jackson did the same of his own. As we enjoyed our treats, I asked him a bit of the book that he was getting, if he had read it before.

 

“Yes, but not in a long while,” he said, “it’s a mystery set within an abbey in Italy during 1327. It’s quite interesting, although certainly makes for a better read in its native language.”

 

I only had to hear the word 'mystery’ to be interested in the book already, but it was the latter comment that surprised me. “You speak Italian?” I asked, to which the older man nodded.

 

“I am a bit rusty, admittedly, but I can at least carry a conversation. I know a bit of French as well. I found those two languages to be more engaging than Spanish.”

 

I widened my eyes, my mouth forming into an o shape as I was clearly impressed. “Wow. That’s so cool! I… never did well in any of my languages classes. I did a bit better in French than Spanish, but just barely. Just… my brain doesn’t mesh with other languages well! It’s so hard!”

 

Jackson gave a light chuckle, his smile causing some slight wrinkles to form around his eyes that weren’t present when he kept his expression neutral. “Well, if you ever have the desire to pick it up again, I’d be more than happy to give you some pointers Keira. I wouldn’t herald myself as a great teacher by any means, but I still would be happy to assist you, should you want it.”

 

I couldn’t help but give a little gasp. “Oh, I couldn’t possibly—Jackson, I don’t want to take up all of your free time, that would be selfish of me.”

 

Once more, he just shook his head at me, keeping that smile of his that was heart warming to see on his features. “Not at all, my dear. If I didn’t think I could, or would want to do it, I wouldn’t offer.”

 

I gave a bit of a scoff. He said that I was something else, but really I should be saying that of him! He really was… quite the character. When I thought I was getting a better grasp of him and just who he was, he said or did something that would just take me by surprise.

 

We continued to sit for a while, just having a light talk about whatever topic came to our minds, enjoying our cookies and even sharing a laugh at times. It really was enjoyable, and I was rather glad to have this coincidental encounter.

 

“Mm, there’s something else I’d like to ask Jackson…” I started. He blinked to me, regarding me almost owlishly as he held a quizzical expression. “Just, well, it’s a really nice day today and I was thinking of taking a walk around Central Park. If you’re not busy, I was wondering if you’d want to join me? I feel like it’s always better to take a walk with a friend. I love looking at the trees during this time of year, when they start changing colors and the leaves fall around. It’s so pretty! I would have liked to have gone with Phillip, but he working late tonight and… take a walk around Central Park at night? No way!” I gave a small laugh, pushing back curls that got into my face, “If you gotta head home though, do more repairs for other customers or pick up Molly or anything it’s cool. I just thought I’d make the offer.”

 

If possible, Jackson’s eyes seemed to have widened further and the smile he gave was almost bizarre. It just looked so… cheerful! It felt odd to see that on a man who dressed darkly and seemed so somber much of the time.

 

“I would be happy to. I had gotten a text from Molly while you were in line saying that she got home from her get together with that girl friend of hers. My list of clients is pretty spread out in the coming weeks, so I have plenty of time to tinker with the antiques without the threat of a close deadline.” he paused, his eyes lowered some and he gave a slow nod, “And I agree, in regards to not traversing the park at night. We don’t know what kind of creatures slink around there now, do we?”

 

At his question I thought back to the article I read some time ago about the Hangman Killer and had to repress a shudder. She remembered hearing how one of the victims had been discovered in the early morning hours at the park some months ago, the police having said that the crime must have been committed during the late hours. People were afraid to go back to the park for a while, but not for long. After all, it was always common sense to just stay out at night, and nothing wrong could possibly happen in broad day light with many witnesses around now could it?

 

Coming to this agreement, we gathered our things and proceeded to go check out our books. As we were leaving I had said that we could take my car, but Jackson insisted that he would drive us.

 

“I promise I won’t let you forget your books. It’ll save you gas and I will take you back to your vehicle. Alright?”

 

I had tried to protest, but that man would not take any refusal and I found it better to not fight him about this. One’s gotta pick their battles, and this was one that wasn’t worth the strain. Walking along to his car, I was about to get in on the passenger side when Jackson was right by and opening the door for me. I had hesitated for a moment but did give a quick thanks before climbing in. My, he really was like a gentleman from a different era. My mental nickname for him as Mr. Darcy was becoming more and more prevalent and fitting. In another few moments, we were on our way to Central Park, listening to classical music on the radio as I watched the world go by.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gawd I am just terrible with updating this, please forgive me. OTL  
> Well, here's Chapter 7 after forever. Some uhh... interesting things come up here. The plot thickens.

Chapter Seven:

Coming to Central Park, we had first tried the parking lot to find an available space, but it seemed as if everyone had the same idea as I had to be at the park today. Jackson pulled the car out and drove down the road a little, finding a space along the sidewalk. He touched a button on the dashboard then looked to me with a grin.

“Watch,” he said with a purr then took his hands away from the steering wheel. 

“What are--” I didn't finish my sentence, as I noticed that the car continued to move, turning itself, aligning perfectly in the space that was available and parked itself. I sat dumbfounded.

“I can't get enough of that. Anyway, shall we?” Jackson said, turning his grin down to a soft smile before exiting from the car. I shouldered on my purse and left behind my books. I had unbuckled myself but before I could even get a hand on the car door, Jackson was already outside and doing so for me. I looked up at him, holding out a hand to me and I took it.

“Such a gentleman. I suppose chivalry isn't dead with you around is it?” I asked with a laugh. He smiled some, giving a bit of a chuckle.

“I hope it isn't strange or awkward to you. It's a habit of mine that I don't plan on breaking.”

“Oh not at all! It's just fine. It's... a nice change of pace even.”

We walked on alongside each other and into the park. Already I was seeing numerous groups of people. Joggers, bikers, couples walking hand in hand and families. Some folk were sitting on the grass, others reading a book under a tree, and more still were watching their children play or playing fetch with their dog. It was really quite nice.

“What is your favorite landmark of the park?” Jackson asked. I glanced to him as we continued on and I furrowed my brow a bit in thought.

“Hmm, that's tough. I don't really have just one in particular...” I started, taking a moment to think on it some more, my memories of coming here in the past serving as a bit of a guide. “Well, Bethesda Fountain is definitely one. It's so pretty year round.” I gave a smile as a particular memory came to mind, one that I would share with Jackson. “I would go with my dad during the summer when I was a kid. I'd ask him for some pennies so I could toss them in for wishes. We'd sit at the edge and have a bit of lunch too. We'd also splash each other until we were soaked. It was fun.”

I glanced up to the sky, tapping my finger to my chin as I thought of another landmark. “Oh the gardens! I love going to the gardens in spring. All the different flowers are just... they're beautiful. My mom would tell me that dad would take her there for dates before I was born, so going there with them was always special, since I knew that it was a place that my parents were fond of too.

“But if I really had to choose just one... The lake. I liked feeding the ducks, skipping stones but especially when dad would rent a boat and take me out on it. We'd be out there for hours, just paddling along, enjoying the sights from out on the water. I wouldn't worry about school or homework or anything. It was so nice. Sometimes he'd bring his violin, and he'd stop and just play for me. One time when he had done that, other people would paddle by to stop and listen as well. There got to be quite the crowd just listening to him, it was so cool! And when he had finished and they would all applaud... it was just magical. It made me feel like I had the best dad in the world.”

Saying that, I was taken back by more memories of my father. His kind face and warm smile. Reminiscing of him now just... made me miss him more. I could feel my smile going away, my footsteps feeling heavier as I walked. 

“I... I don't know if I told you this but... he had died when I was thirteen. It was... really sudden. He had gotten a cold or something but this complication came up so he went to the hospital. It was supposed to be just a check up but... I was told when they gave him some kind of antibiotic he had a severe allergic reaction. He fell into a coma and just... he never woke up.”

I don't know why I was telling Jackson this suddenly, it wasn't fair to him. Really, it's only been, what, two weeks or a little more and I was just saying this? I looked up and over to him, giving an apologetic look. “I'm really sorry to have just... dumped that on you! This is supposed to be a nice outing and here I am wallowing a bit in some self misery. I'm sorry!”

Jackson however looked at me with compassionate sympathy and shook his head. “No, Keira, don't be sorry. It's quite alright. I'm just... I'm really sorry to hear that, truly. No child should have to go through something as devastating as the loss of a parent still so early in life.”

I smiled to Jackson, nodding. “I... appreciate that. Your sympathy I mean, thank you. It'll be ten years in December. I thought... you'd think it'd get easier but... it doesn't. You just get... used to it. Still, when I sing, am up on stage, I just... think of my dad being out in the audience somewhere. In my head I'm always dedicating my performances to him, to his memory.” I let out a sigh, then tried to shake off the melancholy thoughts, turn to a bit of a different topic.

“Well, I still have my mom around. I don't live with her any more obviously but I'm still close with her. She always comes to see my performances when she can. She's really excited to see Phantom.” Thinking on my parents made me wonder about Jackson's (and Molly's) own. “What about your folks? Will they be coming to see Phantom?”

At that Jackson quickly turned his attention away from me to look forward. He seemed to have stiffened some, I could see him clenching his jaw and giving an intense stare ahead. Such a reaction worried me. Did I bring up a bad topic? I'm so used to having loving parents and having friends that also grew up with kind parents that I could forget that there were people who... did not have the same experience.

“I-I'm sorry, I don't mean to bring up any painful memories for you or anything. If you don't want to discuss it Jackson, it's okay.”

Then at once he seemed to have relaxed, letting out whatever bad feeling he held in one breath and turned to me again. “It's... it's fine, Keira.” he said gently, giving me what was supposed to be a reassuring smile but it seemed like it was trying for him just to make that expression. “They will... not be coming. And if they were still alive, I sincerely doubt that they would be able to pull themselves away from their sad existences to see such a marvel.”

I frowned. So his parents, both of them, were gone. And by the sound of it, it sounded like it was... a good thing. Jackson's expression was firm, his lips drawn into a line and he held himself in a stiff posture.

“My parents were not the affectionate type. While many others respond to their children with hugs and kisses and adoring words, mine preferred giving brutal beatings and harsh slurs.”

As I watched him I could see a fire alight in his eyes, fueling itself with his own anger. I could empathize with that, since hearing such things made me angry as well.

“I haven't been able to forgive them, nor do I think I will be able to. Whatever foul tortures they put me through pale in comparison to... the things Molly had suffered. She was so young, she didn't deserve any of the things that happened to her. So... when I had gotten the news that they had been killed I was... relieved. It meant Molly and I could move on, recover from such a grisly past.” he paused, letting out a sigh and when he looked to me, that fire in his eyes had dimmed. “My apologies. I... forget myself sometimes. ...You must think me a monster for feeling so antagonistic to my parents. After all, shouldn't I be grateful? For mine and Molly's existences?”

I had us stop, move away from being in the middle of the pathway and off to the side as to let others pass us. I looked to Jackson, standing firmly and not letting my gaze falter. “I don't think you're a monster for feeling like that about your parents Jackson. In fact, I rather agree with your sentiments!” I started, letting myself ball my hands into fists and grit my teeth some. “Just... how awful and horrible! It makes me so angry to hear that you and Molly went through something so terrible! What... what kind of no good, rotten and disturbed people would think it's okay to just... abuse their _children_?!” I could feel myself heating up as I spoke, for this certainly was one of the few things that could get me so riled up. “When you become a parent you're supposed to love your child fully and unconditionally for who they are, no matter what! I-I just... I don't know when I'll have kids or want them, but that's what I'd do! I'd do my very best for them and show them nothing but love and kindness!”

I shook my head, my curls flipping about and probably making my hair look more wild than I would have liked, but right now, I didn't care. “I can't stand cruelty, especially to kids and animals. They're innocent and helpless, and people just... get off on beating them? Berating them? It's the absolute worst!”

I was letting out a few deep breaths, and with each one I was able to let go some of the anger that had been found with my sudden temper tantrum. I usually didn't lose my cool like that, but I certainly can get emotional and defensive if someone I cared about experienced some kind of hardship. I guess I felt just as much of a connection with Jackson as I did with Molly.

I looked to the older man, and he had seemed both surprised by my outburst, yet also relieved. “Thank you.” he said, quite softly and with a grateful smile. I had to smile back. I had the thought of hugging him, but I wondered if perhaps it would have been a bit too much and uncomfortable for him so I decided against it.

“You're welcome. I'm... so sorry that you and Molly had to go through something so awful and I'm sorry for having brought up any painful memories but... One, no, two good things came from your parents right? You and your sister.” I gave Jackson another smile, bouncing in place a bit, “I mean, that _is_ good. You're both good people and I'm glad to have met you both and have you as my friend's.”

Jackson blinked then gave a soft chuckle and nodded in agreement. “Yes, that is... quite true. I found it terrible when I found that my mother was pregnant with another child, for how could they be so selfish as to subject another innocent life to the same horrors as they had done to me? Yet... I am glad that Molly came into my life. She is... very dear to me, and I would do anything to protect her, keep her happy. ...I don't think she remembers too much of what happened to us when our parents were alive, but I know on occasion that there are... flashes of memory. I have to do all I can to comfort her in those times.”

I was silent at that. With the knowledge I now had it certainly made sense of why Jackson sought to always keep an eye on sister, look after her well being almost obsessively. I wouldn't wish for her to have to experience anything like that again, or Jackson for that matter.

After that discussion, we did proceed on with our walk. Someone passed with a German Shepard that I had to say hello to and I got into a bit of conversation with the owner as well. They were a kind individual and it was pleasant to meet someone so cheerful after the rather dour conversation Jackson and I had. Not that I was unhappy to be in his company still, but it was good to have a reminder that not everyone in this world was so dark and hateful.

I had spotted a food cart during our walk, and I decided to go over and see what was available. Seeing that they offered some cotton candy I had to get some. Before long I had a stick of a large wad of the blue spun sugar. I almost felt like a kid again, especially when I came back over to Jackson and he shook his head at me.

“How have rehearsals been going for you Keira?” Jackson asked just as I was biting off another piece of cotton candy. “Molly keeps telling me of how wonderful you have been.” he said with a smile, “Has it been going as well as she claims?”

I nodded, a hand over my mouth as I let the cotton candy I had chewed off swirl around with my tongue, letting it dissolve. “Yeah! Yeah, it's been going great. The first few scenes have been coming along nicely. Our choreographer has been working with us closely too, teaching us the steps in the Hannibal scene. I think I'm a good dancer, but I know it's not my biggest talent. Some of the other girl's dance really well though. They're so flexible! I think some must have had ballet training since they just... they move so gracefully.” I sighed. I was a bit envious of such people. I regret some not taking enough dance when I was younger, but I also was busy with my own lessons in singing and then my commitments to theater and drama. And that was all without taking into account the hours of homework I also had... “Then Jude and Jasper... they're a blast to work with. Ah, they play the Phantom and Raoul.” I said, reminding Jackson in case he had forgotten, “Jude, he just... he plays the Phantom so _elegantly_. Moves with such poise and he sings beautifully. Then when Jasper is acting as Raoul, he makes him so sweet, so kind. It makes me understand why Christine was able to fall for him you know?”

Jackson gave a slow nod to my answer, yet was looking away from me and up ahead. “You'll have to audition for one of their parts when it comes around again,” I started, and that got his attention back to me. “I... well, I haven't heard you sing, really, but well... the bit I did hear when we had dinner that night, and practicing with Molly! You nailed that line so well! It really felt like the Phantom was suddenly in your guys' condo!” 

Jackson's gaze shifted as he gave a cough and his expression turned meek. “I don't... I'm not sure how well it would work out...” he said quietly and I leaned in close to him, teasingly batting my eye lashes at him.

“Oh come now! You really do have talent, I think you'd be amazing as either Raoul or the Phantom! But... I wouldn't force you, not like how Molly tried to it sounds like. I know getting up on stage isn't for everyone.”

He was silent at that, giving a nod. I wondered what it would be like to be rehearsing alongside both Jackson and Molly? It would be interesting, for sure! _Would it be better if he played Raoul or the Phantom though?_ Both parts sounded appealing for Jackson, although he certainly had more of a Phantom vibe. What with his often stoic character, his tall height, then his eyes... _Now that I think about it, weren't Erik's eyes yellow in the original book too?_

I had gotten lost in thought again, not quite realizing that Jackson was speaking to me again until a bit late. “Hmm? I'm sorry! I was spacing out some, what did you say?”

He cleared his throat then replied, “I was just asking how you and Phillip were doing. You two seem... very happy together.”

A smile pulled up over my lips, and just hearing Phillip being mentioned made me go warm and fuzzy. “We've been doing fine! He works a lot, holding two jobs. It can be a bit stressful for him but... I am proud of him able to keep it together. I remember when we first started dating a couple of my friends were a little weary of it. They were like 'but you two don't seem to have much in common?' or like 'are you sure you're happy with him?' I guess the joke's on them since we've been together for about ten months!” I paused and gave a nervous laugh, fiddling with my hair, “Well, okay, maybe ten months isn't THAT impressive, compared to those who've been together for years, but... for me it is. My past relationships have only lasted like... six tops. And sure, I'm not into video games like Phillip, and he appreciates theater sure, but isn't obsessed with it like I am but... We make it work, we still value each other and our interests. That's what couples do.”

“Yes... indeed. People are... able to work out their differences if they strive for it. A relationship is... work.” Jackson said quietly while I nodded my head repeatedly and snapped my fingers at him.

“Yes! Exactly! If you really love and care for each other, and are willing to put in the effort, you can make a relationship work out!” 

Just as I was saying that a gust of wind blew by, whipping my hair around and blocking my vision. I sputtered a bit, spitting out bits of hair that got caught in my mouth and brushing it out of my eyes. I felt like I was missing something, like I dropped it or... then it hit me. I had been carrying around the white stick that my cotton candy had been on, meaning to find a trash can. I would get distracted from either talking to Jackson (or people passing by) or looking at the scenery. Now I could see my piece of garbage tumbling down the concrete path and escaping me.

“Ah! I'll be right back!” I quickly told Jackson as I dashed after the stick, the breeze continuing to blow it along. I had never been the fastest runner (what with my short stature and thus short legs) so it was a little tricky for me to get a hold of it.

As I was doing such, I did pass by a bench with a group of men sitting on it. I got a whiff of cigarette smoke as I went by, trying not to scrunch my face up at the foul smell as I did my best to ignore them. Until they started calling after me.

“Hey there girl, how's it going?” I could hear one of them say, with another chiming in with, “You're just my type, can you give me your number?” 

I was still going along, hearing them asking why I was walking away and how they wouldn't bite and that they were a bunch of 'nice guys'. I stooped down to pick up my trash, furrowing my brow. Yeah, I bet you boys are just swell. Then as I looked at the stick in my hand, I got an idea of how to get these guys off my back.

Turning on my heel I swerved around to face the group of men, who gave lecherous grins to me which turned to confusion as I thrust my arm up in the air, holding the cotton candy stick proudly overhead as I took a deep breath.

“This troooooOOOOO **OOOOOO** oooooophy! From our SAVIORS, from our saaaaaaa _aaaaaaa_ viiiooooors!” I sang, as high and obnoxious and horrible as I can, drawing out the notes and hissing out that final s from 'saviors' as I glared at the men, putting forth my best 'Carlotta' impression, “From the enslaving force... of **ROOOOOOOOME!** ” 

I struck a pose, looking mad as I did and the men looked both parts shocked and disturbed, as well as others passing by. Those who were sitting on the bench were getting up, shoving their hands in their pockets and going their way away from me. I could mutterings of 'crazy bitch' and other sexist remarks. But I led it slide, instead looking for Jackson who probably was just as bewildered by my display as those men were. When I found him, I trotted on over to him (after finally finding a garbage can to toss my trash into) and had to smile as I saw that look of bafflement on his face. My smiled dimmed from amusement to shyness and I gave a sheepish giggle.

“Yeah uhh, about that,” I started, forcing myself to look up from the ground and into Jackson's eyes, “I've found that the best offense and defense when dealing with... pigs like that is to make yourself look as crazy and undesirable as possible. It makes them confused and they back off, since they don't want to deal with a girl like that.” 

Jackson looked from me, turning his head some to look back at the group of men walking away into the distance and then back at me. “Duly noted...” he muttered. 

“You probably think I'm nuts, suddenly acting like that but... well, it's what we girls have to do. Every day. All the time. I had to learn some means of taking care of myself. We're not all lucky like Molly to have a big brother watch our backs all the time.”

I had meant that last bit to be more like a joke, but it didn't seem like Jackson took it as such. His face didn't find it humorous at all, in fact, he looked at me with the deepest concern. 

“H-hey, it's fine. I've never really gotten into deep trouble. I, well, I have had some close calls but... I've been fine, I AM fine.” I tried to reassure him. He didn't look quite convinced but he still smiled kindly to me.

“Well, if you ever do find yourself in a bad spot, remember I'm only a stone's throw away.”

“I will keep that in mind.” I assured him, “Phillip of course helps me out when he's with me and I'm getting crap like that but... I wish I didn't have to act weird or say I have a boyfriend just to get guy's to leave me alone when I want them to. I mean, no means no...” I sighed. “Well, let's continue on. We're close to the fountain.”

With that we pressed on, coming to Bethesda Fountain. No one was splashing each other with the water from it. Even with the nice weather it still was a Fall day, thus not exactly real warm. I took a couple of pictures of the park and yes, even a few selfies, that I would upload onto FaceBook. I even tried to convince Jackson to let me take a picture of him but he absolutely refused. 

“Aww camera shy?” I would tease and he would give me such a foul look that I found it more hilarious than disarming.

“Well, yes, quite frankly. I never turn out well in photo's.” 

I didn't need to be told more than a couple of times to not take a picture of him, even though I was disappointed by his lack of participation. I chalked it up too as a bit of a disconnect. I grew up with selfie culture, and Jackson seemed to have more old-fashioned tastes. 

We spent quite a few hours at Central Park, and I was rather enjoying my time with Jackson. But as they say, all good times must come to an end, and Jackson did say that it probably would be best for us to return to our respective homes. 

He led me back to his car, once again acting chivalrous and opening my side to let me in. “Thanks a lot for coming with me to the park Jackson, and driving us there!” I said to him once he had gotten in on his side, “If we get another nice day like this, we'll have to see of bringing Molly along. I'll even see if Phillip can get away from his jobs long enough to tag along too.”

Jackson brought the seatbelt over himself, glancing to me briefly with a smile. “That would be rather nice.” he agreed and I let out a gasp as I thought of something else.

“Oh, when it gets to be spring we can all go for a picnic! Just be out on the grass, watch the petals from the blossoming trees fall around us while we have sandwiches. Ah it'd be so nice!”

“Indeed, we'll have to plan for it.” came Jackson's reply with smile that actually made him appear younger.

He drove us on back to the library, parking his car and even escorting me to my own. As he said he would, he didn't let me forget any of my belongings or the books that I had checked out in his vehicle. 

“Thank you for suggesting the idea of the park,” Jackson started as we stood by my car, “I don't get out as often as I should, and it was nice to get out and get some fresh air.” He had then paused, like he was unsure of what to say next. I didn't interrupt him however, just let him gather his thoughts. 

“I... I want to say that if you ever need a partner to practice with, I am available.” he blinked then suddenly looked rather embarrassed, “erm, that's to say, a singing partner, I mean.” he held a hand over his chin, casting his gaze from me. “That didn't come out right...” he muttered then looked back up to me. “If you ever need assistance to rehearse a scene or a song, I would be more than happy to... to achieve what you... to help—I'm just going to stop myself now.”

I really shouldn't be laughing, but I couldn't help but let a few giggles escape from me as I watched the poor man become absolutely flushed. He was so embarrassed! Did he have a hard time speaking to women? _But he lives with his sister... maybe just women he is not used to?_

“I appreciate the offer Jackson and I know I will take you up on it in the future.” I said to him with a smile, “Thanks again for coming with me on such short notice. I know those jerks almost ruined our day but I still had a lot of fun. We'll definitely see each other again soon. I think Molly wants to have me by again for more practice. Perhaps you can help me then?”

His eyes flickered to mine and he could only give a nod, perhaps not quite trusting himself right now to be able to speak properly. 

I paused a moment, thinking for myself on how I wanted to say good-bye. Usually with my friend's it'd be a hug before departing, but I wasn't sure if Jackson quite wished for that? _It's probably best not to, let him get more familiar with me before I subject him to more such physical and intimate contact._ After all, he didn't seem comfortable when I had hugged him as thanks for the music box being fixed.

“See you again soon, Jackson! Take care!”

He seemed to have regained himself some, standing straight and once more regarding me with that refined stare. “Yes, do drive home safely and give Phillip my best.”

I nodded with a smile, unlocking my car and getting in. I placed my books and purse on the passenger seat. I turned the key in the ignition slot, looking through the windshield and to Jackson as he still stood by. I waved to him cheerfully and he responded with a small smile and a bow of his head. I pulled out of the library parking lot and was on my way home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I was returning to my car, I did my best to try and dispel the images that had flooded my mind. What a bumbling fool I was before her just now! I stepped in to the driver's seat, closing the car door with a slam. I sat for a moment, a hand held over my mouth as I thought of Keira. Some of the things I had said came out as much more... carnal than I had intended. Thinking on it made scenario's flash through my mind's eye, ones of which I would not share with anyone, especially the bewitching blonde. 

However, there were other things on my mind besides some lewd fantasies with Keira. What she had said in regards to always having to look out for herself, to try and be on the defensive around other men. It was sickening. Like she had mentioned, it was why I tried to accompany Molly wherever she went, even if she didn't like me to. Too many wretched souls plagued our world, infested dark nooks and crannies that preyed upon the good like my sister and Keira... It's why I keep to the dark too, for who better to hunt monsters than a fellow monster?

I thought again to the 'pigs', as Keira so called them, who had verbally accosted her today. I'm quite good with faces, and I was able to get a pretty good look at them too. As I had accessed them, I gathered that they were nothing more than your average, dull-witted punks that believed themselves to be tough but would piss themselves if they were confronted with a real threat. It was people like that who were my targets.

Thanks to my rather doting and loving parents, they very much shaped my views on the world. Indeed, they taught me that the world is cruel and harsh... as well as overfilled to the brim with despicable people. It's why I did what I did, weed out the filth. It should be seen as a community service than a crime really. 

Even now I can still recall that day when my parents were killed... or to be more precise, when I murdered them.

They were my first so called victims, and admittedly I was a bit sloppy and messy. But such is the nature with first attempts was it not? ...How old was I when I had done it? I couldn't have been any older than twelve or thirteen. One night they had been exceptionally cruel to Molly and I. I was quite used to my supposedly deserved punishments, but I couldn't stand to see them wail on Molly, to hear her scream and cry. I was able to grab her, hide with her in a locked closet for the remainder of the night as I comforted her, held her close until she fell asleep. That was when I had decided I had quite enough of our parents.

The next morning was when I put my revenge into action. I found mother in a drugged haze and stupor. She didn't even quite recognize that it was me, or the kitchen knife I had in my hand. She was dead in only a few minutes.

My father... he was much more difficult to take out. I believe I would have been the one dead on the floor if not for the fact I had the element of surprise. I waited for him to come home, hiding away while I waited for a chance to strike. I had first stabbed him in the shoulder, still able to recall the sickening noise as the blade plunged up to the hilt into his flesh. It made me smile to think back on the power I had, that for once he was the one screaming instead of Molly or I. 

He put up a fight, giving me a couple of bruises and even a black eye but he had been struck with quite the blow. He wasn't able to hit as hard, and I was a boy who had learned to grow up very quickly. It helped too that I was tall for my age and my thin frame disguised a hidden strength. I had cut at him several more times, before he had finally slowed and faltered, allowing me to make one final stab into that greasy neck of his. 

When I had finished, I went to find Molly. She had awoken, babbling in wondering what those noises were. I hushed her, telling her that everything was going to be alright. I had changed out of my clothes, getting rid of them in the absolute giant mountain of garbage that belonged to neighbor. I had scooped my sister up, gently, and I took us out of that house, bidding her to keep her eyes closed until I told her to open them. I haven't looked back since.

We bounced from foster care to foster care, some homes certainly better than others. But then again, they all seemed lovely when in comparison to the childhood house I grew up in. Molly was able to move on some, to be given a bit of a better life, to heal. I still held an anger inside of me. My parents were dead and gone and that should have been the end of that. Yet you see, murder is a bit like its own kind of drug. Once you start, you're unable to pull yourself away. 

I spent a long time dedicating myself to my craft. I started with knives but found myself more preferable to rope, string and other means I could use to make a self made noose around someone's neck. Easier, and far less messy to be certain. I had discovered of people who found a means to express myself, let me get practice, as it were. It allowed me access to more than I had in life until that point too. I was... able to make quite a life for myself, and for Molly. Still, there did come a time where even they... proved to be less than useful to me. Or I should say, they had found that of me. I couldn't have that, now, could I?

Molly has no idea of any of this, and God willing, she never does, nor anyone else. I have been careful though, if it's evidence enough from what I have seen of the articles of my activities in the newspapers. No one has a clue of who I am, or what I do, and I would like to keep it that way.

Speaking of my dear little sister, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I got it out and saw that I had a text waiting for me. Molly was asking where I was and I had to smile at the bit of role reversal that we were having. Usually it was I who was asking such a question. I assured her that I was on my way and with that I replaced the phone back where I had gotten it, and I too went on my way home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trash. To those being patient in waiting for me to update this, I am so sorry. But here is another chapter. Please enjoy and thank you for sticking with me!

Chapter Eight:

Nothing of note has really happened in the last few days since I had bumped into Jackson in the library and our walk together at Central Park. Well, that's not entirely true. I have made good on my word in seeing more of him and Molly. After the last rehearsal I rode with the siblings to their home, having dinner with them and practicing some more of our lines and songs. I wanted to ask Jackson if he could be my practice buddy for some of my duets with Raoul and the Phantom, but he had said he had business to take care of outside of the house, so had left Molly and I by ourselves. He did of course tell us to call or text him if we needed him.

Currently I was at home, alone due to Phillip having yet another late shift at one of his job's. I was practicing a few scales, warming up my voice some as I prepared to try out some of my lines and songs. I was going to see how well I could get by the first few scenes without my script when I had heard my phone buzz, alerting me of a recently sent text message. Stopping myself, I picked up the phone to see who it was and what they had to say. It was Katie, a friend of mine since high school, asking if I was available for a girl's night out, that a number of our mutual friend's were off work and coming. I let out a noise of delight. It had been too long since I had gone out partying with Katie, Roxy and everyone! I was about to text her back, saying that 'hell yes I'm down for going' but then had a second thought. _Would Molly like to come?_ After all, it had been something I had been wanting to do for a while, to introduce my fellow cast member to my friends in hopes of her getting to be a part of our little crew. I thought it might be wonderful for Molly to make some buddies outside of the troupe.

Thus I sent back a text to Katie reading: 'for sure! mind if i ask to bring a friend from my troupe?' I only had to wait a minute or two before I got a reply of 'sure thing!' Smiling, I went through my contacts to find Molly and began writing a text. In a way that would probably make an English major cringe, it read: 'hey! if ur not busy u wana come and hang out w/ some friends of mine tnite? i can come and pick u up!' Once more I waited. It was a little longer before I got word back from my fellow actress, but she had given the go ahead! I made sure to tell her that I was on my way then letting Katie know that I would be showing up with my friend in tow. She told me that it would be at the usual spot, at the Bembe. I got out of pajama's and did my best not to spend too long on deciding upon an outfit. I picked out some leggings, a skirt to go over them and a cute short sleeved top. Over that I wore a light jacket. I had to take ten as well to get some make-up on, but in all I didn't spend as much time getting prepped as I usually did. I had places to be and little time after all! Quickly grabbing my purse, I was out the door and on my way.

* * *

I only gave two knocks at the door before it opened. Who answered it however was not Molly but Jackson. He smiled kindly down to me, stepping aside some and opening the door further.

“Please, come in.” he quietly bid as I let myself in. “Molly is still getting ready, she'll be out soon enough.”

I gave a nod to him, standing by the door and patiently waiting. There was a bit of a pause before the older man spoke again.

“You're welcome to wait on the couch. Erm, if you would prefer.”

I blinked, giving a nod while smiling and went to sit down. Jackson however, still stood off by the kitchen, keeping his distance for whatever reason. “You don't need to stand over there like a stranger! Not in your own house. You can come and sit by me.” I told him. Quietly and with some hesitation he walked on over, his footsteps almost silent. He sat at the opposite end of the couch, hands clasped together and his brow was furrowed. He looked worried.

“What's wrong?” I asked, feeling concerned as well. Jackson turned to look at me, giving a sigh.

“I just... I worry of the safety of you two. You're... you're both young, pretty girls. I just don't feel right about you going off to a bar late at night without some kind of escort.”

I quirked my lip at that. I could... understand his point of view, certainly. Both in that it sometimes could be sketchy for a girl to be out and about at night, but I was also taking into consideration of what he had told me at the park. I smiled to him, deciding to show some physical assurance by reaching over to pat at his hand.

“I appreciate your concern Jackson, but I promise that Molly and I will be fine. My friend's... I've known them for several years. We do go out partying, dancing and having fun, but we've always been careful and responsible. We don't do anything reckless or stupid. We look out for each other. Make sure that no one leaves their drinks unattended or go with anyone creepy.”

Even with my trying to make Jackson feel more at ease, it didn't seem to lighten his mood even slightly.

“I... I just worry about Molly. I know that you and your friends will look after her and I do appreciate that. But need I remind you that she _did_ have a slight drinking problem. I'm afraid that she might have one too many drinks, maybe wander off somewhere and...” he didn't finish that sentence. Glancing back to me, his face was filled with such emotion that it looked quite out of character for him. The way he was speaking though, it sounded like it was from experience. “I'm just saying that you ladies need to be careful. You don't know what kind of people are out there.”

I pursed my lips some, regarding Jackson and again tried to smile in a reaffirming way to him. “I will personally keep an eye on her. I'm not going to be having any drinks myself, since I'm driving. I'm just going to see friends and have fun with them. And that's all I want Molly to do. Have some fun, and hopefully she can find some... uhh, kinship with my friends as well.”

Jackson's mood looked like it perked up some. He smiled, lowering his eyes and gave a bow of his head. “Thank you Keira. Still, if either of you need anything, anything at all, do not hesitate to call me. Alright?”

I nodded, agreeing. I didn't think it would get to that point, but it would make Jackson feel better to at least acknowledge his request. It's what was most fair after all. 

We came to a lull in our conversation. It felt awkward to sit in such silence though, after what we had just discussed, so I was trying to think of something to ask. Something did come to mind, and I could only hope that I wasn't out of place to ask. _Well, only one way to find out._

“Jackson?” he made a noise, turning his attention back to me, “If... if it's alright... well, I'm sorry if this is a bit bold but, I was wondering what the... age difference was between you and Molly. I-I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just curious.”

He gave a small chuckle, another smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “No, it's quite fine. We're ten years apart.” he said with a nod, “Molly is twenty-two, while I'm thirty-two. I... never thought my parents could, or would, have another child. I was so appalled at the idea when I found out that they were bringing another child into the world. But... I am glad for it. Molly is... very dear to me.”

We both shared an equally warm smile then. I leaned in some to reach at his hand better, to hold it and give it a squeeze. “I am too.”

There was the sound of a door opening and heels clicking against the floor. Molly had finally emerged and she looked stunning. I was on my feet and approaching her, catching her in a hug as she let out a squeal of delight.

“Keira, hey! Great to see you! Oh, you look awesome! Especially your hair, oh my god! You need to tell me what you use!” she said with a giggle, pulling away some.

“Thanks! You look pretty fine yourself.” I touched at my hair as she had mentioned it, giving a soft laugh. “It's nothing special, really. It's called Shapeshifter. You can order it from Amazon. Oh! It's the scarf I gave you!” I said, giving a little jump as I recognized the old accessory of mine. It warmed my heart to see Molly wearing something that I had given her. Like I thought it would, it looked much better on her than it ever could on me. That deep red was certainly her color, and it made her eyes and hair all the more striking. She gave a smile, tilting her head down somewhat so she was looking at me through her lashes. Suddenly, she took an end of the scarf, flipping it over her shoulder as she dramatically whipped back her head, dark curls following suit.

“Don't I look _fabulous_ darling?” she asked, trying to strike a voluptuous pose. She could only hold it for about two seconds before bursting into laughter, and I found myself sniggering as well. 

“Okay, do we have everything?” I asked. Molly looked down at her purse, opening it and fingering through its contents.

“Yeah, I have my wallet, cellphone, keys... We're good to go!”

Before we could be out the door, Jackson was on his feet and caught our attention. “Remember, please don't hesitate to call me if anything happens, such as if you both somehow find yourselves in a situation where neither of you can drive. Or if you find someone harassing you and just won't leave you alone, I'll come by and scare them off.”

I watched Molly raise an inquisitive brow at her brother's statement. “And how, pray tell, would you do that? Use your treacherous wit against them? Berate them with words that will take them ten minutes to look up in the dictionary?” She stepped over and gave a jab into the man's side, which earned a glower from him as he shirked away from his sister's touch. I stood and watched paused as the pair bickered for a moment, waiting for them to settle this little argument. They seemed to have come to some agreement (or rather an agree to disagree statement) and Jackson saw us to the door, giving a wave.

Trotting down the steps with Molly, she linked an arm through mine, giving another giddy noise of glee. “I'm so excited!” she started, “Thank you so much for inviting me to come along. I haven't been out in _ages_! You're just so nice to want to hang out with me after dealing with my brother. He can be such a pain in the ass! Like... God! He's always babying me and fussing and worrying... I can take care of myself, you know!”

I gave a little smile as I went around to the driver's side, getting in and putting my purse in the backseat while Molly stepped in herself. “He just worries for you Molly, it's what older brothers do. Well, what older siblings do. Phillip has an older brother and sister and they get concerned for him at times too.”

I could hear Molly give an unconvinced and disgruntled noise, but she didn't say anything against me. I drove us on to the usual club that my friend's would be at. As always, parking was a nightmare, but the Bembe was a rather popular hang out with the night owl crowd so it was to be expected. When we did find parking and were walking up, I could see some folk standing outside, laughing and chatting while they had a smoke. I tried not to breathe in too deeply as we went by, getting inside and the both of us paying for our entry fees. I started scanning the crowds, trying to spot my friend's. I was giving a frown, trying to stand a bit on my tippy toes but that really didn't help any. As I was beginning to get frustrated with my lack of progress, I swore I heard my name called from over the crowds. I turned my head about, trying to find the source and luckily I could see a hand frantically waving about with the person clearly trying to get my attention. Giving a smile, I took Molly's hand, ushering her along after me. Squeals of delight and recognition were shared around as the two of us finally met up with my girl friend's.

“Keira! Great to see you! Cute outfit!” Katie commented. She was tall, easily in the 5'9'' range with dark hair. She had a long face but I thought she was still quite pretty. I smiled at her compliment, giving a little curtsey as I glanced down at myself.

“Thanks! I kinda just threw it together quickly.”

“If I did that I'd look like a hurricane personified.” Roxy, who was about my height, said with a laugh. She was a larger girl who owned her curves and showed them off to the fullest. Currently she was rocking a pixie hair cut that was dyed pink. I shook my head at her remark.

“I dunno! Your fashion is always pretty on point!”

“So Keira,” it was Anna who spoke up, a girl that was also the only other natural blonde in the group, however her hair was a darker shade of mine, “is this your troupe buddy you've told us about?”

Molly gave a wide grin, looking to me eagerly to give introductions and I smiled back. “Yes!” I exclaimed, “So everyone, this is Molly. She is gonna be Meg in our production of Phantom! Molly, this here is Katie. We've known each other since sophomore year of high school.” Katie gave her own smile, a greeting of 'hi!' as well as a wave. I moved on to the next, “This is Roxy. Katie and I met her a couple years back... here actually.” Roxy gave a jerk of her head with deep sounding 'sup?' before collapsing into some giggles. “Then this is Anna. I met her through Katie, who met her at a con.” Anna just gave a polite smile and a wave. I looked around a bit. I had thought we had one more addition to our group tonight as well but...

“Where's Julie?” I asked, “Isn't she supposed to be here?”

“Oh she's in the bathroom at the moment.” Anna said with a nod, then gave her attention to Molly. “So how long have you been acting Molly? Is this your first Broadway performance?”

Molly let out a smile, and I could see she was really in a good mood by being here. It certainly seemed to be her element.

“Ever since I was a kid! Been doing it forever! And no! But it is my first really big role, I think, and in such a note worthy play! I just... I gave the audition a try cause, what the hell, worst they can say is 'no'. But I was so surprised when I got a call back saying that I was _just_ the kind of girl they were looking for! Oh my God, I was near bouncing off the walls, I think I drove Jackson crazy.”

All the other girl's looked confused at the mention of the man's name. “Jackson? Is that your boyfriend?” Roxy asked and Molly gave a shriek, flailing her hands and I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

“God no! He's my older brother! We live together, which I know is kinda weird, but hey. Makes paying the bills a lot easier at least!”

All of us gave a nod at that in agreement. I know living with Phillip made my life easier. I think I'd have to go back to living with my mom if I didn't. I wouldn't be able to get by on my own with only the paychecks I get from acting, and I preferred not to think about having to work in a retail position... Hearing Phillip's horror stories swore me off on them unless absolutely necessary. I still had much respect for people working such jobs though.

“Hey, no shame in living with fam,” Katie said, “I mean, shit, I was still with my parents until I was twenty-one. And I love them, don't get me wrong, but getting out on your own, or with a roommate is SO fulfilling.” 

“Oh my God!” Roxy suddenly said with a shout that made all of us turn to her, “Your eyes! Holy shit, are those contacts?” she asked of Molly and she gave a laugh.

“Nope, all natural! I call them my vampire eyes.” she said, purposefully blinking them while everyone else had a good chuckle although Roxy's exclamation did cause for everyone to gather and get a closer look, giving some 'oohs' and 'ahhs'. I couldn't blame them, for I did much the same when I first met Molly. In that moment Julie had returned to us. She was a small thing, seemingly even more so with her stick figure frame. She was even shorter than me, with long brown hair that reached her mid back.

“Hey everyone! Hey Keira! Hey... uhh... new person.” she said a little awkwardly. Before I could introduce Molly, she jumped the gun and started to herself.

“Hi! I'm Molly, Keira's co-star in Phantom! I'll be Meg!”

Delight flooded Julie's features and she gave a peppy bounce. “Oh! It's good to meet you finally! I've heard a lot about you from Keira. She said that you sing really well.”

Molly blinked and shot me a look to which I replied with giving a shrug. “It's the truth. You _do_ sing well.” I said but she scoffed.

“Not as well as you! I mean, you guys have listened to her, right? Doesn't she sing good? Like, SO good right?” Molly's praises made me a bit more flushed than I already could possibly be from the warmth of the numerous group of people flooding the club. All of my friend's though were giving knowing and sagely nods.

“Ohhh yes,” Katie started, her arms folded across her chest, “too well. It's why you're still banned from karaoke!” at that everyone had a good little chuckle. “But, we may lift the ban, just for tonight, so we can hear you both sing.” 

“That would be incredible!” Anna said, then gave a start with a mild jump, “Actually, why don't we go do that now instead?”

“I'd be down with it. And if we get any guys leering at us, then _I'll_ be the one to go up on stage.” Roxy said with a grin. It was then unanimously decided that we spend the evening as such.

“Should we just head to Bill's?” Julie asked as we were exiting the club. That question was discussed and debated among our peer group more. Katie was in favor of it, but Anna and Roxy were making a point to go to a different place called Moxxie's. Molly and I looked at each other with a bit of indifference to where we should go.

“What do you think Keira, Molly?” Katie suddenly asked turning to us. I sputtered a bit, giving an 'uhh' but Molly was much more confident in giving her opinion.

“Why not the Planet Rose place? I remember going there with an old troupe of mine,” Molly started with an infectious smile and pointing her index finger up like she had gotten a stroke of brilliance, “we'd go there and rent out private rooms, but also sing up at the front for friends and strangers alike to hear. A lot of fun and pretty reasonable. Have some tasty cocktails too.”

Everyone stood by, considering Molly's words and before long everyone was giving a nod.

“Sounds as good to me as any!” Roxy stated and everyone chipped in their own comments of agreement. We all double checked to make sure everyone knew how to get there, and soon we were all trotting off to our respected cars (or with people who had driven them there). When Molly and I got back to mine, she had turned to me with a cheeky grin.

“All your friend's are pretty awesome, so far! I can see why you like hanging out with them. It's a good group, I can dig it.”

I gave her a smile as I started up the car, pulling out of the parking space. “Everyone is pretty fantastic. Katie's boyfriend, Ashton, sometimes joins us and he's a real nice guy. I mean, actually decent, not like those assholes who claim to be 'nice'.” I stated and Molly nodding in understanding. “Roxy's girlfriend, Rose, also does some performance work. I think she does just acting, no singing or anything. She's a little shy but is such a sweetheart once you get to know her.”

We chatted a bit more on the drive over to Planet Rose, Molly giving a text to Jackson to let him know that, yes, we were still alive and fine. That reminded me that I should probably do the same for Phillip. Once we had pulled into a spot, I sent a quick text his way, letting him know that I was out late with friend's. 

Heading up we met with everyone else outside of the Planet Rose. Unlike Bembe's, here it was a lot less crowded. There were still people about, but it wasn't a hot, sweaty joint where the walls shook with the beat of the pounding music. It was also a fair bit smaller than Bembe's, so it would be a lot more uncomfortable if it was crowded.

“So... are we getting a private room?” Julie asked before we entered the building.

“I think so,” Anna replied, “at least to start out with. If we're feeling up to it, when we can go out to the front.”

Going inside, we spoke with one of the bartenders in getting a room. We all pitched in to cover the cost and were skipping along to the door that they had pointed out, the one with the blue star just on the left. As we stepped into the room, there was no debate on who was going first. Everyone was practically shoving at Molly and I to the mic. Once up there, we were scrolling through the rather large list of songs, muddling over what to pick.

“What are you feeling Keira? I could go for singing something from like... I dunno, 80's or even 70's.” Molly said while my eyes scanned the page, spotting one that would be perfect. I tapped my finger at it, looking to the dark haired girl with a knowing smile. She returned it, slowly nodding her head. “Let's do it.”

We got the track going, both of us taking up a mic and swaying to the beginning notes of the song of 'Yes Sir, I Can Boogie'. Once we started singing, all the other girls gave a whoop, clapping their hands.

Molly's voice and mine combined harmoniously, bobbing to the music as we belted out the lyrics. I had truly missed doing something like this, and it gave me an opportunity to sing with Molly outside of rehearsals and our practice sessions.

“Yes sir! I can boogie,” We sang as we faced each other, “I can boogie, boogie-boogie, all night long!” we finished the song by striking a duel pose, with all of my friend's, no, our friend's, applauding.

“Damn, that was awesome!” Roxy called out, “And I'm not really a fan of disco.” Anna and Julie gave a here here to that.

“Can you guy's sing another? Just one more?” Katie requested, and everyone gave us such puppy-dogged eyes that how could we say no? However, 'just one more song' turned into another, and another. It became mine and Molly's own private showing of our singing to the girl's, but no one was complaining. We certainly weren't! The hours climbed into the night, drinks had been ordered, laughs shared around. A few of us had gotten out our phones to take pictures and group selfies, one of which Molly said she really liked. The other's did get up at one point to sing too, to at least give Molly and I a break. In all, we were having a great time and before any of us knew it, it was almost two in the morning.

“Jesus Christ I gotta get home and to bed!” Julie exclaimed when she had taken a moment to look at the time on her phone while nursing a drink. “It's 2 AM, maybe that goes for all of us.” we begrudgingly agreed on that point. Everyone who had a glass of some kind of alcoholic beverage finished off what they could before the lot of us paraded out of the room. The main floor was a bit more packed than when we first arrived, with a pair of girl's at the public karaoke machine singing along to what sounded like a David Bowie song.

We all bid our farewells, with the girl's all exchanging their phones numbers with Molly and inviting her to future get togethers. 

“If your brother ever wants to come along, he totally can.” Katie said. To that, Molly burst out with laughter, and I could understand why even if the other's didn't just yet.

“Now that would be the sight. Oh my God. I... will tell him though. He really needs to get out more.” 

It made me think on just what Jackson would do in a place like Bembe's or Planet Rose. All I could see him doing was standing by the wall, perhaps scowling and certainly keeping an eye on Molly for any weirdo's that might prey on her. He'd certainly be a fish out of water. As Molly said though, and even he himself confessed, he needed to get out more. It might do him some good.

I transported Molly back home, talking all the way of the fun night she had and once again thanking me for bringing her along. We came to her condo door and Jackson was quick to answer it, a smile on his face and relief in his eyes. Molly had shuffled forward to give her brother a hug and it made me give a smile of my own. As much as the both of them would tease one another, sometimes gripe, either in front of each other or not, it was clear that they truly loved and cared for the other. They pulled away, Molly slowly going off to the bathroom and closing the door.

“I'm glad you both got here safely. Keira,” Jackson began quietly, “thank you for looking out for Molly and... taking her out for some fun. I know I can be a bit... dour, and it can rub her the wrong way at times. ...I take it you both had fun?”

I grinned widely, nodding my head ecstatically. “Yeah! We actually went for karaoke instead. Everyone decided to lift my ban for the night so Molly and I could sing together. They really enjoyed it! They also took her in with open arms and she is officially a part of the group.” I gave a pause, “They also said that you're welcome to join us too, if you'd like.” 

At this Jackson looked uncertain. His face dipped into a slightly grim expression while his shoulders sagged as he sighed. “The night life scene isn't exactly my cup of tea. I prefer... quieter settings. If there's dancing, I am a bit more old fashioned, preferring balls and waltz's.”

I gave a considering nod. “Totally fine. They just wanted to make the offer. Hmm, a ball would be a lot of fun to go to though. Violins and a piano playing, swirling gowns across the dance floor. It looks a lot of fun in the movies. Oh, or it could be like in Jane Austen. Those kind of dances look so much fun!” Jackson gave me a smile, bowing his head.

“If there is ever an opportunity to go to one, perhaps we should go as a group. Molly and I, along with you and... Phillip.” 

I let out a noise of delight. “Oh for sure! That would be so cool! Well! Halloween is only a month or so away. All kinds of parties spring up here in the city, one of them has GOT to be like... a Victorian or Edwardian ball. That would be so cool.

“Well, I should get going Jackson. Tell Molly good night for me! And... you have a good night as well.”

“Indeed. Drive home safely, Keira. ...See you later.” 

Jackson saw me to the door and had stood watching me go to my car. I noticed he only shut it once I was in the vehicle and pulling out of the parking space. I drove on back to the apartment, finding Phillip still awake and on the couch playing some video games. He looked up when I stepped through the door, hitting a button to bring up the game's pause menu.

“Hey babe, welcome home. Did you have fun with Katie and everyone?” he asked as I walked over, the pair of us exchanging small kisses.

“Yeah it was tons of fun! I brought Molly along to meet them all. We actually went for karaoke and I was allowed to sing. Molly and I did a bunch of duets, it was great.”

“Really? That's great! Too bad I couldn't be there, but maybe next time.”

I smiled, agreeing in 'maybe next time' before going by and into the bedroom. “Don't stay up too late now! But if you do, can you keep the volume low?” Phillip gave a word of confirmation. I didn't have even a moment to read a page of my book before I had slipped into pajama's and into the bed, for I fell straight into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo another chapter update.

Chapter Nine: 

Phillip had dropped me off for the next rehearsal at my request, since I made arrangements with Molly and Jackson to ride with them afterwards for one of our daily practice get togethers. Pulling up to the curb before the building, I turned to him.

“Thanks for the ride, sweetie,” I said and he gave a smile.

“Of course! Have fun, don't party too hard or nothing.” he leaned over to kiss me, and I held him for a moment. “I love you.” he bid.

“I love you too!” I scrambled out of the car, waving to him as he drove off before I proceeded on inside. Arriving in our usual room upstairs, a number of the cast was already there, including Molly who was chatting with Jasmine. I greeted them with a friendly hello before sitting down with them and joining in the conversation. It wasn't long after I arrived that Harriet had stepped through the door and rehearsal officially begun for the day.

The very first scene of the musical was rehearsed, and those not a part of it watched with anticipation. I thought it went well, but Harriet had other ideas. She discussed with some of the actors and actresses of their lines, what needed to change or be adjusted in their acting. They started the scene again and everyone applied what they had gotten from Harriet's critique to their own roles. She seemed a lot more pleased. 

Things moved along and eventually it came to be my turn, and Harriet once again said for me to try out 'Think of Me'. I gave a firm nod, walking over and taking my spot. As I began to sing to the recording of the music I tried not to pay attention to the scrutinizing stare that the director was giving me, just focusing on my breathing, what I knew of this part of the role, to do my best and let my voice soar. As I let out the final note, ending my aria Harriet approached me.

“Good, very good, you're really progressing Miss Day and in such little time. Keep it up.”

I beamed. It made me so happy to hear that! I trotted on over to Molly when others were called up to practice their own, and the little dark-haired girl was giving me an ear-to-ear grin.

“Oh my God that was amazing Keira!” she said in a whisper, “I could see everyone here just swooning for you. You're gonna be the best Christine ever!”

I leaned back some, gawking at her. “Molly! That's too much!” I said, feeling a blush rise to my cheeks, “W-we don't wanna jump the gun or jinx anything or... we just need to see what happens when we finally open!”

I could see Molly still grinning at me, giving murmurs in saying 'you know I'm right.' I watched with her as rehearsals continued. We were called up to perform our duet of 'Angel of Music.' Harriet gave us pointers on what she wanted us to see and work on, which I scribbled down as notes on my own script. Then came for me to do another scene, this time with Jude, it was our duet of the title song.

The man truly has quite the voice. It reverberated with such power, yet also held a certain gentleness and sweetness which I felt was an essential part of the Phantom's character. As we sang together, our voices intermingling I could feel very much like I was drawn fully into the story. I could see myself as Christine, in that boat as she descended with the mysterious man in the mask to his lair. It came time for me to begin singing the cadenza, as Jude bid me to sing, to sing for him, sing as his Angel of Music. My voice climbed higher and higher and I could feel Harriet's gaze boring into me. She was watching me, carefully, seeing if I had any missteps to my voice and my acting. I let out the final note, and I felt like I couldn't quite do it justice, and Harriet noticed this. 

She came up to the pair of us, demonstrating gestures she wanted to see us use during the scene. For our singing, she complimented Jude's and gave only (what I saw) as mild criticisms. For me she said, “Your voice was very strong and you carried it gracefully in the beginning. The last part though still needs some work. You'll need to practice your breathing, give yourself more animation. You need to sing like you are fully possessed by the Phantom, that you are projecting his desires for your voice through your singing. You, Christine, are singing in a way like you never had before. Make the audience believe that.”

I looked at her firmly, nodding in understanding. “Yes ma'am.” I told her and rejoined with Molly. For the rest of the day everything went along smoothly. I did approach Jude once everyone was getting ready to depart, to compliment him on his singing. “It's magnificent, you do such phenomenal work.” I told him. He gave a light laugh and looked at me bashfully.

“Thank you. You're pretty amazing yourself, Keira. I've been really enjoying singing with you.” he said with a small smile before the two of us parted ways and I rejoined with Molly. 

“Dude, you and Jude... holy crap! You guys work so well together! It's gonna be amazing once you're actually out there, performing live.” she said as we had stepped out of the elevator when it came to the first floor, going out into the hall to meet up with Jackson who was waiting for us. Molly and I continued our conversation as Jackson led us all the way to the car in silence. Once again he opened our car doors for us, letting us in before getting into the driver's side himself. When there was a break he interjected to ask how our rehearsal went.

“Oh Jack you should have heard Keira today! She OWNED the 'Think Of Me' aria. Even Harriet said so! I told her that she's going to be the best Christine ever but she won't believe me.”

I shrunk a bit in my seat and huddled my shoulders. I glanced to the front of the car and into the review mirror to catch Jackson looking to me, seemingly gauging my reaction to his sister's praise. He did seem to realize that I was a little uncomfortable with such flattery, changing subjects slightly.

“What of the other performers? How did they do?”

“Everyone is doing such a good job,” I said, “I've been having fun just watching everyone sing their parts. Of course, singing with Jude and Jasper is a blast too.”

“Oh man, you and Jude... that rendition of 'Phantom of the Opera' was killer! How did it feel to be there with him? He's got such a great voice and _so >_ handsome!” I heard Molly give a sigh and I had to chuckle.

“It's really incredible to be singing with someone so talented. I've heard his name in passing and heard amazing things spoken about him, both of his voice and just what a great guy he is. I never thought I'd actually perform with him! It's... it's really amazing, to sing with someone like that. He really puts his all into the role. I can see why he got it.”

We soon arrived to the sibling's home, Jackson pulling into their parking space and hurrying out to open our car doors for us. He escorted the two of us inside and we all went along into the back to the music room. Molly sat down before the laptop, while Jackson and I had taken a seat on the couch. I got out my copies of the script and score, leafing through the pages to try and settle on what to start our practice session with first. I came to my notes for the 'Phantom of the Opera' scene, and recalled Harriet's words of advice. I really did need to work on my singing for that part. I turned to look at Jackson, who caught my stare and turned his head to look back at me.

“You... had offered to help me if I needed it for Christine. I was wondering... could you help me with the 'Phantom of the Opera' song? I really need to get the... the feeling of it down, and work on my breathing for it.” I paused. “...If you know the song, of course. And if you want to. No pressure.”

Jackson stared but I heard Molly give a cry of delight at the idea. “Oh bro you gotta do it! You must!” she insisted. He gave her a frown as she sat on the edge of the seat, bristling with excitement and almost leering with the oddly smug way she was smiling. Jackson gave a sigh before getting to his feet.

“Very well,” he muttered, pushing at Molly's forehead with two fingers as he walked by. She gave a snort and turned back to face the computer. 

“Okay, ready whenever you two are!” she called. I set the script down. I knew the lyrics quite well, wouldn't really have a need to read over them as I sang.

“Are we doing this all in character? Would that... help you?” Jackson asked as he regarded me and I gave a nod.

“Yes. I... I need to practice my acting too. Harriet has told me that I need to seem like I am utterly mesmerized by the Phantom. That despite the fact this is my first time seeing him, as a man and not just hearing him as my Angel, that I am captivated by him. Enough so that I follow him willingly down into the cellars of the opera, and let his voice become one with mine, utterly and completely.”

Jackson made a noise from the back of his throat, giving a curt nod. “Mm, alright. Start it up Molly.” he told his sister and she did.

From that moment Jackson's character totally changed. He had taken my wrist, holding it gently as he slowly guided me around the room. A picture was painted in my mind's eye, as I once more envisioned myself descending down into the Phantom's lair. I had started my lines, singing in a haunted yet beautiful manner of my bewitchment of the Phantom, of him singing to me in my sleep, of his appearance in my dreams. When I let those notes fade out to allow him to come in, I wasn't totally prepared for it. He sang his lines just as well and easily as Jude had, and his voice was even stronger than my co-star's. I was actually truly hearing Jackson's singing, well and fully for the first time. I had thought I knew what it felt like to be Christine, to be enraptured by the voice of a mere man from listening to Jude and many others Phantom's in the past. I was wrong.

Never before had I heard a voice like Jackson's. Such precision, such passion! I watched him with wide eyes, as he faced me to sing his lines. Just as I had thought back to our first practice session, when I had believed for a moment that the Phantom sang in this room, now I felt like he was well and alive before me. I almost didn't start up my part again in time from how enthralled I was. Our voices joined and converged, the room swelling with the music we made. Jackson had stepped back, gesturing a hand to me as he told me to sing, his Angel of Music. I began to vocalize those high and strenuous notes. I could already hear and feel a keen difference this time than from my earlier performance at rehearsal. I _was_ singing like an Angel, and I watched as Jackson beheld me with a hunger in his eyes that was intensely in character. As he practically yelled out to sing for him and I let out that high note, finishing the song and we stood breathless. I had to pause, a hand at my throat as I took several steadying breaths with my eyes on the floor. When I looked back up, Jackson was giving me this proud smile, and I turned to see Molly absolutely floored.

“Brava Keira, brava! That was amazing!” Jackson said and I whipped back to him, giving him a smile.

“Y-yeah, it was...” I said, giving another pant. “You... you were pretty incredible too. I... I had no idea that you could sing like that. That... that anyone could sing like that!” I now turned to face Molly, “You weren't kidding when you said he had a set of pipes!” at that she grinned and let out a laugh.

“I know! Ugh... that was... that was so good. Oh my God. I haven't seen that song done so well like that, and I've seen a lot performances! Heard a lot! ...You guys work really well together, it's amazing.”

I brushed back some of my hair, once again feeling that meekness swell within me as I heard such praise. “I... I am now a little sad that you aren't performing with us Jackson, even as an understudy. You would be so good for the part of the Phantom.”

He gave a small smile to me, and there was something that felt... personal about it. Like it wasn't just on reflex, a polite front, that it was a genuine one for me. It felt... strange to see, like I didn't deserve it. As I stood by, I considered what other parts to do. I really didn't want to practice now! I just wanted to hear Jackson sing. I couldn't get enough of it, now that I actually listened to him. I hope this didn't have any ill effects for my time at rehearsals... but there really couldn't be that much harm to listening to him, could it? _Would he be willing to... would he sing it?_

“Could you do Music of the Night?” I asked, the words tumbling out before I even realized that I only meant to think it over. I sucked in a breath, drawing my lips into a line and feeling like I was kid asking their parents some ludicrous request. He gave me a considering look, however didn't seem to be leaping at the opportunity. 

“This is... supposed to be a time for _you_ two to practice.” he said, and before he could get another word out Molly interrupted.

“Oh come on Jack! We just gotta hear it! Besides, Keira needs to practice her acting for that scene too, even if she doesn't say anything.” she said with a firm nod. Jackson wasn't budging however.

“Perhaps... another time, but not now.”

I couldn't help but feel disappointed at his refusal, but I did understand his reasoning. This was supposed to be me and Molly practicing. I should only get him involved if I really needed him.

“Well, what about some of Raoul's parts?” Molly asked, “I know you could do his role just as well as the Phantom's.”

 _Oh, she has a point._ I thought. “Yes, definitely,” I said in agreement, “Like 'Little Lotte' or... oh... 'All I Ask of You.'” I let out a dreamy sigh. “I think... I think that is my absolute favorite in the entire musical. It's just so beautiful and romantic.” I shook my head, “Gah if only Phillip could sing!”

Jackson didn't give a reply, so instead, Molly and I saw to practicing our duet of 'Angel of Music' again, which we had to do over a couple of times, since we could collapse into some fits of silliness and giggles. Eventually we were able to sing on point and in character, the pair of us feeling pretty solid in regards to how the scene went.

“Harriet should be pleased, I think.” I said to Molly and she gave a nod. I then had a thought, whirling around to Jackson. “Wait, wait! Jackson I do know of another scene I need to practice! And I need your help!” He looked up at me from his paper, raising a brow inquisitively as I looked to him expectedly, “It's the scene after Music of the Night. The 'I Remember' bit and then 'Stranger Than You've Dreamt It' that follows right after. The first unmasking scene! It's something I really need to work on. Hmm, do we have a mask we could use as a prop around here?”

At my asking, Molly was on her feet and rushing out the door with a clamor of “Yes! I got one! I'll go get it!” However, Jackson did not look so thrilled by the idea, he looked quite against it. Then with his sister making a run for it, he had leaned out of his seat and was reaching an arm out, calling after her.

“Molly, no! Wait!” He gave a heavy sigh, hanging his head some and resting a hand against his forehead. I slowly approached him, leaning down a bit to get a better look at his face.

“Jackson? Is something the matter?” I asked. Just as he looked up at me, his lips parted as he was about to make a reply when Molly had come rushing back into the room. In her hand she triumphantly held out a perfect replica of the white Phantom half mask. She stepped over to her brother, holding it out.

“Come on bro, you gotta do it!” she said. Jackson's expression hardened as he stared at his sister. Rising to his feet, he shook his head, and as he spoke, his voice was low, somber and serious. 

“No. I don't think it's a good idea.” he now turned to me, his facial features softening and he gave a pained look. “I don't want to scare you by putting on such a portrayal of... madness and rage. It is only acting, yes, but... I don't want you to see something like that.”

I was a little taken aback by Jackson's words. I tilted my head to the side, putting a hand on my hip as I rose a brow. “I can handle it Jackson. I've been doing acting for years, and this kind of thing regularly comes up. There are scenes where a character is sad, angry, even acting violent. It's all a part of the drama and the show. I've been in plenty of depressing plays and tragedies. I'll be fine.”

“Keira is a trained professional, Jackson! And she's said it herself. She'll be fine! She won't take it personally.” Molly said, backing me up. Jackson's gaze switched between the two of us. He gave me a sad look yet to his sister his eyes narrowed and there was a certain venom held in his eyes. Letting out a sigh, he let out a mutter of 'fine' before snatching the mask out of Molly's hand. She clapped her hands, letting out a squeal of delight as she skipped back to her seat at the laptop, prepping the music. Jackson had slipped on the mask, smoothing back his hair as he grabbed a stool, sitting down at another desk and pretending to compose. I walked over to the couch, lying down on it.

“I'm all good to go Molly, start it up!” I called her, leaning back and closing my eyes. I was supposed to have fallen asleep in the Phantom's lair, on a little bed that he had carried me to. Molly hit play on the music, I listened to it and waited for when I had to come in. I slowly rose, looking around and imagining the room as the Phantom's little house by the lake. I sang out the lyrics, recalling hazy memories of swirling mist on a glassy lake, the candles all around and the boat. And how in the boat, there was a man. 

I was up from my spot on the couch, the music now playing sweet notes of a violin as I slowly approached the figure of Jackson.

“Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?” I sang, carefully walking to Jackson's side. Timidly at first I reached to grab at his mask, letting myself play at being something like a curious child. I took my hand back briefly, before I found a spot of courage and I swiped away the mask. Jackson's reaction was immediate. He let out an angry and surprised shriek, standing suddenly from his chair as he held a hand over half his face as he whirled to me. I knew it was coming, but the way he had presented himself, of the rage he portrayed, it caught me off guard with how sincere it seemed.

“Damn you!” he spat, “You little lying pandora!” The way he looked at me now, it truly was terrifying. The sensible part of me knew it was an act, all just a part of the character of the Phantom. But he did it so well, almost _too_ well. I had let out a cry, stumbling away from him as he gave chase, continuing to hurl curses at me, blocking my way where I tried to make my escape from his wrath. He had reached out with his other hand, taking hold of my wrist and tauntingly asking if 'this was what I wanted to see?' before lightly pushing away at me and I took that as my cue to dramatically fall to the ground. Jackson damned and cursed me, going his way opposite of me and was on his knees as well. The music changed, going into 'Stranger Than You've Dreamt It' and Jackson began to sing the lyrics accordingly. 

He had been a man enraged and now was that of a pitiful and pleading figure as he crawled closer and closer to me. He was singing of how fear could turn into love, that I, Christine, could learn to see the man behind the monster. The way Jackson sang, it was heartbreaking, full of self loathing but looking for any dose of compassion, some act of kindness from me, from Christine. 

“Oh, Christine...” he breathed out, sounding so sad, hopeless. I watched as he had turned away from me, his shoulders sagging with defeat and I listened to the music change once again to something more gentle. I looked from him and to the mask that sat close by me. I picked it up, carefully moving over and holding it out to him. He only gave me a brief glance before taking the mask, slipping it back on his face and smoothing down his hair. He stood up on his feet, offering a hand to help me up as well. Once I was standing as well, he hadn't given the line of how 'we must return' and that the 'two fools who run my theater will be missing you.' Jackson was looking up and down at me worriedly, like I had been hurt.

“Are you alright? I... I didn't scare you, did I?”

“No, no... I'm fine.” I said reassuringly, smoothing out some folds in my shirt and pants, “But, wow, you've impressed me again Jackson.” I bit me lip some, pushing back a few curls behind my ear, “I mean, I've been doing this for a while, as you know. I've met so many different people, many fine actors and actresses. But what I experienced just now, and our earlier duet. ...I-I don't know what to say. You're remarkable Jackson, really talented. I-I feel blessed to be able to practice my scenes with you. So... thank you.” 

There was a pause and Jackson sort of... stared at me, almost with amazement. Like he didn't expect me to say that at all? It was... it was a strange expression he was giving, that soon faded and turned into a smile that was blessedly becoming a more and more common feature with him.

“Thank you Keira. I... I'm flattered that you think that about me.” he said pleasantly. I now turned to Molly, who herself was sitting stunned in her seat. 

“You okay there Molly?” I asked. She blinked, shook her head a bit and would look between me and her brother.

“I-I'm just as impressed as Keira. Jack! Where did—how did you learn to act like that?”

I turned to look to him and he gave this sly, almost playful little smile. “You're not the only one to have taken some classes in acting, dear sister.”

“Mm, well, we've been working for a while tonight.” I started up, “Why don't we take a break? Get some tea or something?” I suggested. The siblings nodded in agreement and we all stepped out of the music room, going along to the living room. It certainly seemed like we could all use a minute to calm down, refocus ourselves. Molly and I sat down at the couch, for Jackson insisted that he would get us refreshments. 

“I just, I had no idea!” Molly started all of a sudden, her voice low and I looked to her, my attention fully on the dark-haired girl, “He's just... he's always so quiet, stays in the background or tinkering with junk in that workroom of his!” she made a bit of a pout, her eyes down cast, “It was impressive, his acting, don't get me wrong. But also kind of scary! I mean, I know he can get angry, but I never thought he could do something like that!” she paused, now looking up to me with a frown. “It just makes me wonder what all I don't know about him.”

I gave a bit of a frown. It was... a little weird to be hearing this so suddenly from her, but I guess it made some sense? Could always be disorientating to discover something about a family member that you thought you knew well, but turns out you didn't. “I just... I think he just keeps some things only to himself, you know? I mean, you can't know everything about your family. I mean, I bet there's some things you keep a secret from him, don't you?”

Molly paused at that, but she seemed to perk up a bit. “Yeah, that's true. I mean, I uhh...” she dropped her voice even lower, now to quite the whisper, “I told him that I didn't have any serious relationships in high school. But I did have a boyfriend and we did go all the way once. I thought Jack might murder me or my boyfriend if he knew! You know how crazy protective he gets of me! ...Don't tell him I told you any of this now!”

I gave her a smile, letting out a small giggle. “Your secret is safe with me! But really, don't worry about it, that and Jackson. Things are, _will_ , be fine.” 

Molly gave such a sincere look of gratitude that it made me feel warm and fuzzy. This was something I loved doing for friends, making them feel safe, happy and comfortable. 

“Thanks Keira,” Molly said softly and Jackson came over with a tray of delicate teacups on matching saucers plus a teapot, a little pitcher of cream, a sugar bowl and a plate of shortbread cookies. 

“Hope English Breakfast is fine for everyone. ...It is a little late to be having tea, but I just took your suggestion to heart, Keira.” he said with a smile, setting the tray down on the coffee table and taking a seat next to his sister, leaving her to be between us. 

“That's just fine, thank you!” I said, picking a tea cup and pouring just a little cream into it, along with two spoonfuls of sugar. Taking a little spoon that was set aside, I stirred the drink some before picking it up and gently blowing on it. I took a sip and smiled. Just the way I liked it. 

“It's wonderful, Jackson, thanks for getting us this.” I said again, looking over to give him a smile.

“Yeah, thanks bro.” Molly said. The older man gave us both a smile and a bow of his head.

“You're both quite welcome.” 

For a fair part of the evening, the three of us just had a little tea party, taking a much longer than intended break, though none of us spoke up to resume practice. I guess my performance with Jackson was a bit intense for everyone involved, including myself. Conversation was light and pleasant, from Molly and I discussing of rehearsals, to how Molly told me that she has played a few online games with Phillip.

“Oh! That makes me happy to hear! Have you guys been having fun?” I asked. Molly set down the teacup and gave a grin.

“Totally! We've been playing some Destiny, Evolve, GTA... all kinds of games really. He's a lot of fun to play with.” 

I smiled at that. “I'm glad. It's a great way to spend time with friends, I think. I really need to see of getting him over here again. The three of us can play some Mario Kart or something.”

“Totally! That would be a blast!”

I looked to Jackson, who was sipping his tea and keeping himself out of this particular point of our discussion, given how he was uninterested in video games. I decided to switch gears some as to include him.

“Have you been getting any interesting projects at all? Any like... hard to fix... clocks, or wind up dolls?” 

He set down the teacup on its saucer, shaking his head. “Sadly not. I have been keeping busy with a number of projects yes, but nothing real challenging which is a bit of a disappointment. But it happens and you can't really do anything about it.”

I gave a small nod. No way I could really wholly understand all exactly that Jackson did, but I certainly could appreciate it. “Yeah, it can be boring sometimes just to have easy stuff to do. Not as engaging or fulfilling...”

I happened to get my phone out, just to check for any text messages of importance that I had missed and happened to take a look at the time. “Oh goodness, it's late! I should call Phillip to pick me up.”

“I can take you home, Keira.” Jackson said as I had begun to type up a text. I looked to him somewhat guardedly. 

“Are you sure? I don't want to inconvenience you or anything. Phillip said he was fine with coming to get me, even if it got to be late.” Again Jackson shook his head.

“Not at all. You cannot inconvenience me, my dear.” 

I smiled a little at that, looking to the tray and picking it up to bring it to the kitchen. I know they didn't like it when I did small chores like this for them, but I just needed to thank them in some way for having me over so much. Quickly washing the dishes, I got prepped and double checked to make sure I had everything before meeting with Jackson at the door.

“I wanna come too.” Molly said, trotting on over. Jackson made a face and opened his mouth to say something, yet seemed to think differently and kept silent. He once again escorted us outside and to his car, opening our doors and letting us pile in before he got in on his side. The drive back to my apartment was a quiet one, with only Molly and I making brief comments to one another. When we pulled up before my building, I would give a quick glance between Molly and Jackson.

“Thanks again for having me over,” I started, “I think we're really coming along with our scene Molly. And Jackson,” I caught his gaze as he turned in his seat to look to me, “Thanks again for helping me out, practice with me. I... I feel rather inspired actually. We should practice again together.” 

The smile he gave then was kind and gentle and he gave a nod. “Yes, I... I had a good time. Take care Keira, have a good night.”

I got out of the car then, waving to the siblings as the car drove away and I got inside. On my way up to my floor riding the elevator I thought of my time at their condo. I thought of the way Jackson and I played against each other. There was no denying that we had chemistry, a certain spark that is uncommon between actors. You see it only very occasionally, where two or more people are just able to click and really work their characters and scenes together. With many people I could work with them fine, but I don't think I had ever experienced anything like I did with Jackson tonight. It was both parts wonderful and intimidating. The way he handled the role of the Phantom... His voice was in my head, very much like for Christine. When I had stepped through the apartment door, I could only spare Phillip a brief glance and hello before saying that I needed to get to bed. I lied under the covers for a while, staring at the wall and trying to fall asleep. But all I could hear was Jackson's singing as the Phantom, that voice going through my mind over and over.


End file.
